Emo Meets Preppy
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: Dominant Logan. The day a preppy student name Carlos Garcia enters class Logan had a strange feeling for him. Even though they are completely different Logan can't help but easily fall in love with his opposite. Fluff, Smutt, Mpreg, Drugs, and OC Death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes I know another story from me :D and yes this is also an Mpreg. I'm sorry I just love them and I hope you do too. If you don't then...leave, I guess. No! That sounded mean. Just give my story a chance. Like I said in the other Mpreg story I have. It's not gross and I will never make it gross. It's just sweet/strange love LOL I don't know. But anyway this chapter as well as others were written a while ago and I personally think that my writing style has improved so if somethings seem a little off then that's why. Oh and this is just an introduction between them so it's not very long which I apologize for. Not to mention this long authors note :/ Anyway...Enjoy! I hope you like it and want more.**

* * *

><p>Carlos felt so out of place at this new high school. No one would help him find his classes so he had to search this huge school with a poorly drawn map he made beforehand. After being late to all of his classes he was in his last class of the day, Science. He didn't like Science but he loved to do experiments.<p>

As he walked into class, late of course, the whole class stared at him as he walked up to the teachers desk. He handed him the note. "Oh so you're our new student Carlos Garcia. Well my name is Mr. Francis." He shook Carlos' hand with a smile.

He then turned to the class and said "Class this is our new student Carlos. Everyone say hello to Carlos."

The class grunted and Carlos heard a few hellos from some of the students. The teacher turned back to Carlos and said "Since this is the middle of the school year most of the students already have lab partners. I guess you can sit over there."

He pointed to a stool next to a student who was wearing a black hoodie and had his head down. Carlos walked over to the seat nervously because it seemed like everyone's eyes were on him. When he got to his seat he felt relieved because everyone reverted their attention back to the teacher. He sat down and listened to the teacher talk but he looked at the boy he was sitting next to and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped slightly when the boy lifted his head up to reveal he had red contacts. The boy shot him a glare and took out his headphones which blasted some heavy metal song Carlos didn't know. Carlos smiled and said "Hi I'm Carlos."

The boy was still glaring at Carlos and said "Logan."

That's when Carlos noticed Logan's tongue was pierced. Carlos extended his hand and said "Nice to meet you Logan."

Logan shook Carlos' hand an went to grab his headphones when Mr. Francis said "Logan hand it over."

Logan shot a glare at the teacher and roughly handed him the ipod and headphones. When the teacher walked away Logan turned to Carlos and said "You got me caught and that wasn't even mine."

Carlos was shocked that he was blamed for Logan getting in trouble. "I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault."

"Yes it was, if you would have just sat there and left me alone I would still have it." Logan said with anger in his eyes.

After 10 minutes of awkwardness the bell finally rung signaling that school was over. Logan got up and stormed out of the class completely ignoring Mr. Francis calling out to him to come get the ipod. Carlos sighed. This day was finally over. But he felt kinda bad because he got Logan's, well Logan's friend's ipod taken.

Carlos walked up to Mr. Francis desk and said "Can I give Logan his ipod back, I kinda feel bad because I got it taken." Mr. Francis gave a confused look at Carlos and said "That wasn't your fault Mr. Mitchell knows the rules."

He reached into his desk and pulled out Logan's ipod and handed it to Carlos and said "Tell him I said the next time I take it a parent or guardian will have to come get it." Carlos smiled and said "Thanks Mr. Francis."

He then put the ipod into his bag and ran out of the classroom to look for Logan. Through the huge crowd of students all eager to leave he saw a black hoodie heading for the front door. He made his way through the crowd as quickly as possible while occasionally saying "Excuse Me." or "Sorry."

When he finally reached the front door he opened it and searched the campus for Logan and when he saw him he noticed that Logan was standing with two other guys who also wore all black. He ran up to the group calling out Logan's name. Logan took off his hood and turned to see who was calling his name.

When Carlos finally reached Logan his eyes widened when he noticed that Logan's hair was black with green ends. He couldn't help but think how cute he looked in a weird sort of way. He looked at the two other guys and his eyes widened even more when he noticed one of them had blonde hair with a red section on the right side of his hair. The other guy's hair was brown with blue highlights. He also noticed they also had on red contacts like Logan. He shook off the sight and turned his attention to Logan and said "Mr. Francis said that the next time he takes your ipod you are going to have to have a parent or guardian come get it."

Logan scoffed and said "So where is it?"

"Oh" Carlos said while reaching into his bag.

When he felt the ipod in his bag he pulled it out and handed it to Logan and said "Here you go."

Logan took the ipod and said "Thanks, these are my friends Kendall and James. Kendall and James this is the new kid Carlos."

Carlos politely said "Hello."

Kendall and James nodded their heads and said "Sup."

Carlos started to walk away when Logan said "Hey Carlos I am having a party next Friday and since we didn't have school that day I was wondering if you would like to come."

Carlos smiled, feeling that on this once terrible day he was making a new friend.

"Sure." Carlos said trying not to sound too excited but failed. Kendall and James chuckled at the excited boy while Logan was writing something down on a small piece of paper he pulled out of his pocket.

When he finished he handed it to Carlos and said "This is my address. Come by around 8 so we can go to the party. It's a secret so I cant give you the exact address."

Carlos smiled while taking the paper. When he read it he smiled almost blushing and said "Thanks I will be there. See you around."

Logan smirked and said "Alright see you around and thanks again."

When Carlos was far enough away from them Kendall turned to Logan and said "So what are we gonna do to this one."

Logan looked at his friend with a confused look on his face. When Kendall saw that he continued "Whenever you invite someone to our parties we always mess with them. You know ruin their rep or embarrass them."

Logan looked in the direction Carlos was walking and said "Nothing."

James then said "But we always mess with them what makes him any different."

Logan smiled and said "He's cute." Kendall and James scoffed at Logan's words. Then Kendall made an angry grunt and James said "Ugh Logan you always fall for the preppy school boy type. But remember last time you asked a guy out he ended up moving away." Kendall added on "And you were heart broken."

Logan turned to his friends and said "Well this time it feels different. Did you see him blush when I gave him my address? So cute."

Kendall and James laughed at their friend for being so girly. "Logan calm down. We get it you like the boy." Kendall said while laying a hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan sighed when he thought about Carlos smiling. That's exactly what Carlos was doing as when he got into his car, smiling and staring at the piece of paper with Logan's address on it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys got the image of what emo Logan looks like along with Kendall and James. Once again sorry for the shortness. Please Review and tell me if this story interests you and tell me what I need to improve on...besides the whole writing skill...that has definitely improved from this. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I bet no one expected this from me so early :D Well I don't have much to say so Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>-The Day Of The Party-<p>

Carlos sighed looking into the mirror and thought "This week has flown by, I hope Logan likes my shirt. I hope Logan likes me the way I like him." He sighed at how ridiculous he sounded and pulled the end his shirt and ran his hands through his hair while trying to fix it. He smiled and said "Perfect" being satisfied with how his hair looked.

Even though Logan was emo-looking and tough Carlos couldn't help but notice that Logan seemed a bit happier around him and Carlos felt the same. So Carlos took that as a sign that Logan liked him. He prayed that his assumption was correct. If it wasn't he would hate himself for coming on to Logan.

Carlos had been hinting that he liked Logan by ever once in a while smiling at him randomly in the middle of science class. Carlos looked at his watch and sighed because it was only 7:30pm and he was ready to go. He couldn't help but wonder why he was so eager to go and smiled when he realized why, Logan.

Before Carlos could stop himself he started daydreaming about him and Logan as a couple. He was taken out of his daydream when his watch beeped signaling it was 8:00. He thought to himself "How could I daydream for 30 minutes. This has to stop." He shook his head and ran down the stairs and to the door grabbing his keys and wallet next to the door.

When he got into his car he searched for the paper Logan had gave him. He let out a happy sigh when he realized he put it in his wallet. After getting the paper out of his wallet, Carlos typed the address in his GPS.

* * *

><p>When he reached the address he was 100% sure he was at the wrong house. This house was huge it had everything, a tall fence around it with a 4 car garage and a huge fountain in the middle of the road leading to the house.<p>

As Carlos drove down the pathway he was looking around amazed that this house had a huge pool, tennis court, and a lake. "THEY HAVE A HELICOPTER!" Carlos yelled with amazement.

As he pulled up to the front of the house he sighed knowing he had to be at the wrong house. He rang the doorbell and stepped back to admire the huge door. It didn't last long because someone was opening the door.

When Carlos turned his attention to the person opening the door he smiled. "Hey Carlos glad you finally made it." Logan said with a smile.

"I cant believe this is your house." Carlos said still amazed.

"If you like the outside why don't you come in and look at the rest." Logan said while gesturing Carlos to come in.

After a good 20 minutes Logan showed Carlos around the whole house. "Last thing is my room." Logan said while opening the door to his room.

Carlos' jaw instantly dropped for like the 30th time. "Whoa" was all he could say. Logan chuckled while pulling Carlos into the room. That's when Carlos noticed that Kendall and James were also in the room.

After 10 minutes of mindless chatting Carlos said "So when are we going to the party its like 8:45 already." Kendall and James laughed which made Carlos feel odd. Logan just smiled which made Carlos feel even more odd.

"What's so funny?" Carlos said getting slightly annoyed.

Logan stood up from the couch and walked to the center of the room and stretched his arms out and said "We are at the party"

Carlos gave a confused look so Logan continued "The party is here and its just us. The snacks will be here in a few and we also are having pizza."

Carlos stood up from the chair he was in and said "So why did you say that you couldn't give away the address of the party but you gave me the address to your house."

Logan chuckled while Carlos was still looking confused. "Because you wouldn't show up to a party that was in my bedroom." Logan said while tapping Carlos on the shoulder. Little did he know, Carlos would have still shown up. Carlos made an 'oh' face and smiled as the food arrived.

After about an hour later they were all full and watching TV. Well they were really watching Kendall flip through the channels. Carlos sighed happily as he was watching Logan look at the TV and the light flickering off of his face. James was staring at Carlos and smiled when he saw Carlos staring at Logan. Both of their staring was interrupted when Logan stood up and said "Since there is nothing on TV do you guys want to watch a movie."

Kendall turned to the DVD channel and said "Sure."

James responded with "Awesome."

While Carlos just nodded. Logan turned and walked out of the room. With Carlos watching his every move forgetting about the other two guys in the room. Carlos was staring at Logan as he left the room and as soon as he was gone James said "So Carlos I'm guessing you have a crush on Logan huh?"

Kendall chuckled when he saw the blush on Carlos' face and said "Of course he does James didn't you see him checking him out as he left the room and not to mention the blush on his face. I know he likes him because he keeps on smiling at him even when Logan doesn't say anything."

James and Kendall burst into laughter when Carlos turned red like a tomato. Logan then returned with movies in his hand but he stopped in the middle of the room when he saw his two friends laughing. "What's so funny?" He said while raising one eyebrow.

He waited for a response but they just kept on laughing. He looked to Carlos for an answer but he saw that Carlos was covering his face with his hands.

"What did you guys do?" He said with a stern voice. James stopped laughing long enough for him to say "Logan we didn't do anything."

Kendall was trying to hold back his laughter so all he did was nod in agreement to James words.

"So why is he covering his face?" Logan asked.

James and Kendall burst into more laughter, even louder than before, when they looked over at Carlos who was in fact covering his face.

After they calmed their selves down Logan looked at them annoyed and said "So what happened."

James and Kendall both said "Nothing" getting annoyed with the boy's questioning. Logan was about to ask again but he saw Carlos remove his hands from his face. He smiled when he saw the pinkness in his cheeks. He couldn't help but think how adorable Carlos looked right now.

Carlos looked up at Logan and said "Is nothing important. So what movies did you get?" adding a smile at the end.

Logan was about to melt at his level of cuteness but he quickly shook off the inappropriate thoughts that came to his mind of him basically making out with Carlos and his cuteness.

He looked down at the DVDs in his hand and says "I have Paranormal Activity 2, Dawn of the Dead, Wrong Turn, and The Hills Have Eyes."

Carlos' eyes widened when he realized that all of those movies were horror movies. While he was in deep thought about what he was going to say the movie was already chosen and was in the DVD player. Carlos moved next to Logan when Kendall turned off the lights. Kendall than walked over and sat next to James who was sitting on the other side of Logan.

Carlos eyes widened when he realized they were going to watch Paranormal Activity 2. He was scared of the first one so he was sure he was going to be terrified of this one. As the movie began Carlos inched closer to Logan. When Logan looked over he saw Carlos moving closer and closer to him that's when he saw the fear in Carlos' eyes. He let out a small 'aw' only loud enough for him to hear. When Carlos was close enough he tapped Carlos on the shoulder and whispered "The movie isn't that scary."

When he saw that his words didn't help he pulled him closer to comfort him. Carlos blushed furiously when he saw that Logan's arm was around his shoulders. Logan saw the blush on Carlos' face and he smiled.

When James and Kendall noticed them they both smiled at Logan. Half way through the movie after multiple jumps from Carlos he finally buried his face in Logan chest. Logan smiled and rubbed Carlos' back to comfort him. When the movie was over Kendall got up and cut the lights back on.

When Logan tried to tell Carlos the movie was over he noticed the boy had fallen asleep. Logan looked up at Kendall and James who were both looking over and smiling. James stood up and headed to the bathroom, when he reached the door he turned around and said "Logan you know he likes you." Before Logan could say anything James was in the bathroom and the door was closed.

Logan turned to Kendall who was putting the DVD back into its case and said "Is James telling the truth, does he really like me?"

Kendall smiled and said "Logan, James is telling the truth Carlos does like you. That's why he was covering his face when you walked in because he was blushing." Logan gave Kendall a look as he wanted him to continue.

Kendall was about to say something but James walked out of the bathroom wiping his hands on his jeans and said "We asked him if he liked you, well we said he liked you because he was checking you out when you went to go get the DVDs." Logan smiled and looked at the latino sleeping in his lap. He gently rubbed his cheek and said "Good because I like him too."

* * *

><p><strong> AN: I know I'm like the biggest bitch ever for stopping it here but I wanted to update my other stories as well. Please Review & Check out my other stories as well :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes! I updated again. Only a day apart. Just to let you guys know this chapter could've been longer but I haven't finished the part I was typing and I really wanted to just update since a lot of people have been setting this on alert.**

* * *

><p>-The Next Morning-<p>

Carlos woke up and as he was stretching he noticed he was in Logan's bed. He laid back and fisted the sheets and let out a happy sigh knowing he was in the bed of the boy he had a crush on.

"Having Fun." Logan said while leaning on the door frame of the bathroom.

Carlos immediately sat up as blush came onto his face causing Logan to chuckle. "Sorry your bed is sooo comfortable." Carlos said feeling like he had been caught doing something he wasn't suppose to be doing, which he was.

"Thanks" Logan said while smiling and walking over to the bed. When Logan sat on the edge of the bed Carlos smiled. His crush was getting closer and closer.

"So James and Kendall told me something last night." Logan said while looking down at his hands.

Carlos immediately started blushing, he knew what Logan was talking about. "I-I….um…m-maybe I should g-go." Carlos said while turning to get out of the bed. Logan saw the blush on Carlos' face.

"No" He said almost sounding too eager but Carlos was almost out of the bed. So Logan let his instincts take over and the next thing he knew he was standing in front of Carlos with the bed behind the latino.

So he pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. "Logan w-what are you doi-" Before he could say anything else he felt Logan's warm lips gently pressed against his. Carlos deepens the kiss by flipping Logan over so that he was on top, never breaking the kiss in the process. Logan swiped his tongue across the lation's bottom lip and was immediately granted access.

Logan than dominated the kiss and flipped him back over. Then Logan moved his tongue exploring every crevice of Carlos' mouth. Carlos let out a soft moan when he felt Logan's tongue ring in his mouth. Carlos felt Logan tug at the hem of his shirt and he immediately broke the kiss.

Logan gave him a confused look and Carlos said "Logan I don't think I'm ready to go all the way right now. I'm sorry."

Logan smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and climbed off and sat next to him as he sat up while saying "Its ok. I'm the one who should be sorry. I basically just attacked you."

Carlos smiled and said "I'm not complaining. That was amazing."

"I know right." Logan said while smiling at Carlos.

After an awkward silence Logan spoke again and said "So will you be my boyfriend?" Carlos was about to answer but Logan cut him off "I know its kind of awkward but I felt sparks when we kissed and I think that means its true love."

Carlos smiled and said "Logan I would be happy to be your boyfriend."

Logan felt like he was going to explode with excitement. He kissed Carlos with more passion than ever.

As they pulled apart he heard Carlos' stomach growl. He giggled and asked "Are you hungry?"

Carlos nodded and Logan gave him a quick kiss and grabbed him by the hand and took him to the kitchen.

When they walked in they suddenly smelled various foods cooking. As they walked around to look at the food Carlos was amazed by how many people were in this big kitchen. When Carlos finally met up with Logan who waited in the front he said "Whoa this is amazing. There are a lot of people."

Logan chuckled and said "Its only 12 and they are here because my parents are having a banquet or something."

After one of the cooks handed the boys trays of food they went back up to Logan's room and ate it. After they were finished Carlos turned to Logan and said "I love being here and all but I have to get home." As he stood up so did Logan.

When they got to Carlos' car they hugged and Carlos gave Logan a kiss on the cheek and said "Thanks for everything."

"No problem." Logan said as Carlos got into the car.

As Logan was closing the door he thought of something and said "Do you want to come over later so we can be apart of my parents banquet thing?"

Carlos had to put on a fake thinking face just to tease the boy and said "If my mom lets me. I was out all night."

Logan smiled and handed Carlos a tiny piece of paper while saying "Call me when you get an answer."

Carlos smiled and happily took the paper and said "Sure thing."

With that he was off and Logan watched as the boy who he just made out with on his bed drive away.

* * *

><p>When Carlos opened the front door to his house he was greeted with a tight hug from his mom "Hijo I'm so happy you're ok. I was so worried about you."<p>

After balancing himself with his mother's tight grip he said "M-Mom I….c-cant b-breathe"

She quickly let go and said "Sorry, I just thought something bad happened" Carlos gave her a look of confusion and said "Mom I told you I was going to be with some friends and I might spend the night."

Mrs. Garcia made an 'oh' face. Carlos shook his head and began walking upstairs to his room then he remembered his invitation to Logan's banquet. "Hey mom can I go to Logan's house for dinner."

Mrs. Garcia made a slight sad face and said "Sure hijo I'm going over Aunia's house."

Carlos smiled and said "Thanks mom and tell Auntie Aunia I said hi."

"I will." Carlos went up to his room and quickly hopped in the shower.

When he got out of the shower he remembered he was suppose to text Logan when he got permission to go. When he got his phone he reached for his pants on the floor.

After he got the small piece of paper out of his pocket he saved Logan's phone number into his phone. He smiled when he saw that he typed Logie instead of Logan. He thought it was cute so he left it there. He sent a text to Logan.

To: Logie

From: Carlos

My mom said yes. Cant wait 2 see u ;D

After he dried off and put on some boxers and a tank top. When he got a text from Logan he smiled when he heard his ringtone which was Young Forever by The Ready Set. After a few seconds of enjoying the song he opened the message and it read

"Great I cant wait 2 see u 2 and plz dress fancy u know like a suit lol I bet ur gonna look sexy ;D"

Carlos chuckled and blushed a little when he read the text. He replied.

"Cant wait and I bet ur gonna look even better 3"

He was shocked when Logan replied so quickly with

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww 33 see you at 7"

Carlos smiled and laid down for a nap because it was only 2:47pm. When he woke up he looked at the clock on his bed side table and it read 5:36pm. He quickly jumped out of bed and went to his closet. After 15 minutes of searching he finally found a black suit with a green tie that he wore to his cousin's graduation. He put on the suit and fixed his hair he looked at the time and squealed when he realized it was 6:53pm. When he ran down stairs he saw a note on the door and it read.

_"Carlos, hijo drive safe and be careful. I would have woke you up but you seemed so peaceful so I didn't want to mess with you. Have fun and I love you so much._

_ -Love Mom"_

Carlos smiled and grabbed his car keys and headed to Logan's house. Meanwhile Logan was patiently waiting for Carlos and as the guests arrived he would look at each and everyone of them. He sighed every time he didn't see Carlos.

After an hour Logan was still sitting their waiting he was starting to think that Carlos stood him up. Those thoughts quickly left his mind when he saw the latino with a black and green suit on. He ran up to him and hugged him almost knocking him over.

As he was hugging him he said "Carlos I missed you, I thought you were standing me up."

When he pulled away from Carlos he saw him smiling as he said "Logan I would never do that to you. There was traffic and by the way I love what you did with your hair."

Logan smiled and kissed Carlos on his cheek while saying "Thanks" Logan had dyed his green tips to yellow.

"Come on all the guests are waiting." Logan said while grabbing Carlos and pulling him into the dinning hall.

When they walked in they both realized there was a lot of people. All of them seemed to be in their late 40s or early 50s some even looked like they were in their 60s. They were walking when Carlos spotted James and Kendall with two empty seats in between them. They sat down and they all shared compliments on how they looked.

After a few minutes of talking about random things Logan's mom stood up across from them and said "I would like to thank each and every one of you for showing up. There will be salads and then the main course and dessert if you like."

After a few minutes of waiting the salads arrived. As everyone was eating their salads Logan's mom stood up again signaling that she had another announcement. Everyone turned their attention to her. She smiled at the boys and said "I forgot to introduce everyone to my son Logan and his friends Kendall and James and his boyfriend Carlos."

They all smiled and said "Hello everyone." in unison. They chuckled when they realized they sounded like robots. Their smiles turned into scowls when they heard an old man down towards the end of the table scoff earning him a slap in the arm by his wife. He then retorted by saying "What I just think that gay people are gross."

A few people gasped and Carlos rubbed Logan's leg trying to calm him down because he could tell that Logan was getting very upset. When Logan looked like he was about to jump over the table Carlos grabbed Logan's hand and whispered in his ear "Calm down babe he just some old guy. Don't let him get to you."

But it didn't seem to work as the man said "They all are going to hell."

At that moment Carlos thought the same way as Logan. They wanted to kill this man for saying such disrespectful and ignorant words. Everyone gasped with a couple of them saying "Oh my god" and then his wife said "Harold!" He shifted in his seat and said "What!" That's when Logan got up and stormed out of the room. Kendall and James quickly followed him shouting his name.

Carlos stood up and said "You know what you old fuck. Its people like you who make it hard for people like us to live our lives. We all feel the same. We all bleed the same. We all have the same feelings. We are all fucking human. The only thing that is different is what we love. If you could see that we are just like you then maybe you wouldn't be such an fucking ass!"

Everyone was shocked at Carlos' words. They didn't expect him to be so vulgar and neither did the old man who was sitting there with a surprised look on his face. Carlos then turned around and went to find Logan.

When he finally found the others they were outside by the fountain. Kendall and James kept their distance as Logan sat on the edge of the fountain trying to calm down.

As Logan was tapping his foot Kendall said "Logan calm down."

Logan snapped at him saying "Don't Tell Me To Calm Down Knight! You And Everyone Else Heard What That Man Said!"

He stopped tapping his foot and said "I'm gonna kill 'em."

"Logan don't be stupid." James said in a calm tone.

Logan then felt someone touch his shoulder. He swiftly turned around while getting ready to yell at the person who touched him when he saw Carlos fall into the fountain.

Carlos screamed as the cold water covered his body. When he came up from the water coughing he saw Kendall, James, and Logan wide eyed. The look on Logan's face turned from anger to concern.

Logan stretched his hand out to Carlos while saying "Carlos I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to knoc-"

"Its ok." Carlos interrupted while wiping his face with his hands. Logan, Kendall and James helped Carlos out of the fountain when Logan's mom came out and said "What happened?"

Kendall and James stepped to the side as Logan and Carlos looked at Mrs. Mitchell and said "We are so sorry we kind of ruined your dinner."

Logan's mom gave them a confused look and said "No I mean what happened here, Carlos why are you soaking wet?"

Logan and Carlos smiled and chuckled a little. "Logan knocked me into the fountain." Carlos said while throwing some of the floating flower pedals back into the fountain that were stuck to him.

Logan immediately said "It was an accident."

Mrs. Mitchell shook her head and chuckled a little. "Why don't you guys go up to Logan's room and get Carlos cleaned up. If you guy don't want to come back to the table then I will send some food up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just wanted to say...Please Review! Even if you have to say one word. Please and thank you! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ugh had a rough day and I have been out of it for a while so I can't think of anything to say. Just gonna throw this out there before you guys read. I am a guy. Okay enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>After Carlos was cleaned up he was sitting on Logan's bed with a robe on while Kendall and James were playing video games. When Logan walked in Carlos smiled.<p>

As Logan sat down next to Carlos he said "Your clothes are washing right now."

Carlos smiled and said "Thanks for the robe."

Logan chuckled and said "I did accidentally knock you into the fountain."

Logan and Carlos started laughing when Kendall and James walked over. "Hey Logan when is the food gonna be here." Kendall said while holding his stomach.

Logan looked at him smiling from the laughter and said "The food will be here in a few. Thats what I went to go do." Kendall and James smiled and returned to the couch.

Logan turned to Carlos and said "Once again I would like to say that I am sorry for accidentally knocking you into the fountain. I would never do that on purpose." Logan looked deep into Carlos' eyes and continued "I love you."

Carlos smiled and tried to hold back the tears. "I love you too." Carlos said while smiling as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Logan cupped Carlos' cheek and leaned in to kiss him while wiping away the tear with his thumb.

When Carlos felt Logan's lips on his he let out a slight moan as the kiss depend. Logan's kisses went lower and lower until he reached Carlos' neck. He started to suck on it but Carlos whispered in his ear "Logan we cant, not when Kendall and James are right over there."

Logan groaned and bit Carlos' neck causing the latino to yelp. Logan sat up smiling and said "You are such a tease."

Carlos reached up and touched the spot where Logan had bit him and said "I can feel your teeth marks."

Logan chuckled and said "Sorry you just turn me on so much."

Carlos looked at him confused and said "I do, really?"

Logan smiled and said "Of course you do."

When he said that Carlos gave him a devious smile and said "Well I didn't know I could do that."

He stood up and leaned over to Logan and whispered in a seductive tone "Don't you just want to snatch this robe off of me and take my virginity. Cause I would be happy to give it to you."

Logan quickly hid the rising bulge in his pants with his hands slightly wincing as he rubbed against it. Carlos chuckled and walked over to where James and Kendall were and sat on the couch to watch them play.

He then turned around to Logan who was still sitting on the bed covering his bulge and said "Are you coming over here or not?"

Logan gave off a nervous smile and said "Give me a second." He then got up and ran into the bathroom.

When Carlos saw him he quickly got up and ran to the bathroom opening the door before Logan could lock it. Carlos closed the door and said in a seductive tone "Don't think I don't know what you were about to do." while palming Logan through his pants.

Logan covered his mouth to suppress his loud moan. Carlos chuckled and grabbed Logan's hands and placed them on his ass and whispered "You can have this after they leave."

Carlos could tell that Logan was about to moan again so he kissed him and forced his tongue into Logan's mouth. Logan moaned as Carlos tongue darted into his mouth. He quickly gained dominance of the situation and picked up Carlos and sat him on the counter. Carlos giggled a little when he saw the lust in Logan's eyes as he was placed on the counter.

Before Logan could kiss him again Carlos put his hand up signaling Logan to stop and said "Logan you are going too far. They are still out there and I'm pretty sure they can hear everything."

"No we cant." Kendall shouted.

"Yeah we cant hear you teasing Logan." James added.

"Shut up I am not teasing him. We are just talking." Carlos said in reaction to what James said.

"People who have whisper conversations in bathrooms are hiding something." James retorted.

"Yeah or are trying to have sex." Kendall added. James turned to Kendall and they both exploded in laughter.

Carlos exited the bathroom. His face was a bright red while Logan was close behind trying to hide his lower body. Logan managed to hide the bulge in his pants from Kendall and James all the way to the couch.

When he sat down he pulled Carlos down with him for Carlos to sit on his lap to continue to hide his bulge in his pants. Logan covered his mouth to suppress another moan that came up when Carlos' thigh rubbed against his bulge. Carlos giggled when he heard Logan moan.

When he looked at Logan he burst into laughter as he saw that his boyfriends cheeks were a crimson red. Kendall and James furrowed their eyebrows and Kendall said "Logan you ok."

Logan uncovered his mouth and said "Y-yeah I'm f-fine." They would have questioned Logan some more but there was a knock at the door. Carlos stood up to get it but was pulled back down by Logan who whispered in his ear "Its still here. Please don't get up yet."

Carlos giggled some more, he was loving this. "Logan I can't sit here forever." Carlos said while smiling at Logan.

"Not forever just until they leave." Logan said in a slight nervous tone.

Carlos laughed and tried to get up again but Logan pulled him back down saying "Please Carlos."

Carlos leaned over and said "I'm just messing with you."

Logan smiled and kissed Carlos on the cheek causing him to blush. He then whispered "Besides this is your fault anyway."

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows and said "How is that."

"Because your so sexy." Logan quickly responded causing Carlos to blush more.

"Seriously guys can you wait until we leave to get all sex crazed." Kendall said while holding a plate of food.

"Yeah and we already know the you're hiding your boner with Carlos." James said as he was about to stuff his face.

Carlos started laughing as Logan tried to hide his blush. Carlos tried to get up but Logan held him down. Carlos turned to him and said "They already know so let me go."

Logan blushed even harder and squealed "But I still don't want them to see it." Carlos started to laugh but stopped when he saw that Logan was serious.

"Logan honestly we don't care. Let the boy go eat I know both of you are hungry." Kendall said while chewing his food. Carlos nodded in agreement. Logan however couldn't do that he was still too embarrassed that his boner still hasn't gone away.

"Come on Logan no one here cares if you have a boner." Carlos said while nudging Logan to get up with him.

"Carlos I am not getting up until it's gone." Logan said in a serious tone.

Carlos leaned over and whispered "Do it or we are not having sex. As a matter of fact if you don't get up you can forget about taking my virginity until marriage."

Logan's eyes widened when Carlos told him that. He didn't want to wait until then so he mustered up all of his courage and stood up. Carlos smiled as they got their food. After they all ate they gave their plates to the butler who threw them in the trash. When they sat back down on the couch.

Carlos then kissed Logan on the cheek and said "You are so brave and I was lying I can't wait that long for you. I don't know if I can even wait until they leave." Logan turned a bright red and his boner pressed extremely uncomfortably against his pants.

Logan leaned over and bit Carlos' ear and said "You're such a tease." Carlos moaned loud causing Kendall and James to look over. Carlos quickly got up and ran to the bathroom with blush painting his face red.

When the door closed Kendall looked at James and said "I think we should go, these too are getting way too horny." James laughed and nodded his head.

Logan smiled and said "You don't have to go if you don't want too."

"Logan we all know that you want us to leave so you can do whatever to Carlos." James said while standing up.

"He means we all know you want to fuck his brains out." Kendall said while walking to the door.

Kendall and James both laughed as Logan's cheeks turned light pink. When they left Logan quickly got up and ran to the bathroom Carlos was in. He peaked through the door to see Carlos staring at his self in the mirror trying to get his blush go away. He was slightly leaning over the counter and Logan couldn't help but look at his ass.

Logan quietly walked up behind Carlos and grinded his erection on his ass causing the latino to squeal and jump a little. Logan put his hands on Carlos' hips to settle him and whispered in his ear "Your so sexy."

He kissed Carlos on the cheek and as the kisses went south Carlos started to moan and he tried to move away from Logan and said "L-Logan...Kendall and James." "are gone" Logan interrupted as he began to suck on Carlos' neck causing him to moan.

As Logan sucked harder Carlos' knees started to go weak at the touch of his boyfriend. Logan sensed this and turned Carlos around and picked him up to placed him on the counter. When he leaned back he smiled and admired the big purple mark he left on the latino's neck. He was his and everyone would know.

When Carlos saw the lust in Logan's eyes he pounced on him and wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Logan grabbed Carlos by his ass to hold him up. Logan then continued to suck on Carlos' neck as the moved to the bed.

Finally reaching the bed Logan laid Carlos down, removing his lips. He admired the body beneath him and took off his shirt before saying "Tsk tsk tsk Carlos you don't need this robe anymore."

When Logan reached to take off the robe his hands were smacked away. Carlos then quickly grabbed him and flipped him around. Carlos was now on top when he said "I'm not gonna be the first one to be naked."

He then slid down the fair-toned boy and unbuckled his pants when he reached to pull them down he felt to hands grab his wrists.

When he looked up Logan said "If I get naked first then you're gonna bottom." With that Carlos snatched Logan's pants off and admired the naked form up under him and said "I wanted to bottom anyway."

The second Carlos said that Logan let out a soft moan. When Carlos grabbed his member he began stroking it while saying "I knew you had a big cock." Logan moans got louder while nudging his hips trying to gain more friction.

"Wow you are eager." Carlos chuckled. He let go of Logan causing him to groan. He then moved down Logan's body. When his eyes met the fair-skinned boy's member he smiled and licked from the base all the way to the slit moaning at the taste of his lover's pre-cum.

When he engulfed the whole thing, slightly choking at the size, Logan let out a loud moan. As Carlos bobbed his head up and down Logan grabbed his hair and said "Carlos I don't want our first time to end so quickly."

Carlos let go with a wet pop and moved up to the brunette's face. Logan then said, slightly annoyed "You still have that robe on."

After Carlos took off the robe he leaned back down and when his face met his lover's the fair-skinned boy grabbed the back of his head closing the gap in between them with a kiss. As the kiss turned into a complete make out session Logan flipped Carlos over so that he was now on top.

When he separated the kiss Carlos whimpered causing Logan to say "And I'm the eager one." Carlos couldn't help but whimper even more. Logan chuckled and pinned the latin boy's arms above his head to admire his body.

"Gosh you're so beautiful." Logan told him.

Almost immediately he could feel Carlos' body get even hotter under his touch as the boy blushed.

"Logan." Carlos groaned when Logan kept on looking at him.

"Hmm."

"Do something, anything." Carlos said moving his hips.

Logan chuckled before he started to kiss and suck on the boys neck, forever teasingly. Carlos know for a fact that he was going to have hickeys and lots of them.

"Logan I swear to go-"

"What?"

"Please."

"Please what?" Logan said before he grinded his hips down, rubbing their erections together. Carlos almost came at the sudden pleasure he was hoping for.

"Oh god Logan!" Carlos screamed when Logan did it again.

"Look at you. I have you moaning and screaming my name and I haven't even done much. So tell me Carlos what do you want me to do?" Logan said before rubbing their erections together again. Logan had to bite back a moan himself when he did that.

"Logie please~"

"Please what?" Logan wanted to hear him say it. Ever since Carlos started teasing him that's all he wanted to hear.

"Fuck me!" Carlos said. Logan didn't surpress his moan that time before he let go of Carlos' arms.

"Turn over." Logan commanded.

Carlos felt Logan kissing and licking down the small of his back and before he could think about what was happening he felt Logan's tongue licking at his entrance. Carlos moaned louder and arched his back.

"Fuck…That feels so good Logie." Carlos said fisting the pillows beside his head. Then he felt Logan's tongue push past the ring of muscles, causing him to moan even more. After a while of Logan fucking him with his tongue Carlos wanted more.

"Logan…I need you….please."

Not willing to tease or deny his lover Logan quickly slicked himself with his spit and lined himself up with Carlos entrance before he began to ease himself in, stopping every once in a while when Carlos let out a whimper.

"Fuck Logan it hurts." Carlos said when Logan was almost fully in.

"I know babe. I promise it'll get better soon." Logan told him as he finished entering him.

They both let out moans when Logan was completely in him. Logan fought his instincts to thrust and allowed Carlos time to adjust. After a while the pain subsided and Carlos wiggled his hips a little signalling Logan to start moving. Logan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and slowly started making his way out.

When he was almost all the way out he snapped his hips forward, plunging back into Carlos. Carlos let out a loud moan that was muffled by the pillow when Logan struck his prostate with a bruising force. Carlos continued to moan into that same pillow as he was being pounded by his boyfriend.

"Fuck you're so tight." Logan said before he suddenly pulled out of Carlos and flipped him over.

Before Carlos could make any sound of displeasure Logan was already in him and thrusting away. The new position allowed Logan more access to Carlos' prostate which he took advantage of as he watched Carlos moan uncontrollably.

"Kiss me." Carlos said in between moans. The kiss was sloppy and filled with lust but it brought them closer to their climaxes as their tongues battled for dominance which Logan made sure he wasn't going to lose. Slamming into Carlos' prostate one good time gave him the edge he needed to win.

As Carlos moaned fairly loud he felt Logan lick the roof of his mouth before thrusting sporadically. Determined that he wasn't going to cum first, Logan started stroking Carlos rapidly along with his thrust.

"Logie...I'm gonna cum!" Carlos said right before he came. White liquid covered Logan's hand and Carlos' stomach as Logan came, covering Carlos' walls with his cum.

Completely worn out, Logan collapsed on top of Carlos. As they finished catching their breath Carlos was starting to get uncomfortable with the weight of Logan on top of him.

"Logie?" Carlos said sweetly.

"Yeah?" Logan said, his breath hot on Carlos neck.

"You're kinda heavy."

"Oh sorry." Logan said before he pulled out of Carlos and laid next to him.

Carlos rolled over so that he was lying on Logan's side, both of them not minding the cum being smeared between them.

"I love you." Carlos said, leaning up to give Logan a kiss.

"I love you too." Logan said before connecting their lips in a sweet and loving kiss.

A few minutes later Logan chuckled before saying "We are going to be so fucking sore in the morning."

Carlos laughed a little before he said "But it was totally worth it."

Logan made a sound of agreement as they both began to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHHH Yes they did it. *Happy Dance* I believe that this is the longest and most descriptive and hot sex scene I have ever written. Please agree with me on that lol & For those of you who care my day was terrible because for the first time ever I was treated different by a teacher because I am gay. It sort of shocked me at first and the second it happened. I just wanted to leave. I wanted to go home and sleep. The second school was over I didn't even go to my after school program I go to. I just went home. Well enough of my life. How was the chapter? Please Review. It helps me know that I'm doing something right with this and it just makes me happy to see reviews. Oh and sorry for any typos I didn't see. I'm not perfect and I tend to make mistakes. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! Sadly, I'm alone today but hey I still have my stories. I felt like I needed to post something today so I decided to update this fic. I hope you all will enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When Logan woke up he smiled and squeezed his latin lover, snuggling closer. Logan felt Carlos stir beside him before hearing him let out a pain filled groan.<p>

"You okay?" Logan asked him.

"No." Carlos told him.

"Sorry." Logan said, knowing why he was in such pain. Logan was in pain too but he was sure it wasn't as bad as Carlos.

"Well we can have breakfast in bed, maybe watch a movie or something." Logan suggested when he realized they weren't tired anymore.

"Breakfast in bed sounds good." Carlos said rubbing Logan's stomach when he heard it growl.

"Maybe we should get cleaned up first." Carlos said pulling his hand back when he felt the dry flakes of cum there. Logan chuckled and sat up as Carlos moved back a little.

"Ah." Logan said grabbing his hip as he hissed in pain.

"I told you we were going to be sore." Carlos said as he sat up trying not to show how much pain he was in. Logan pulled back the sheets before standing up and turning to help Carlos up. Carlos just stared at Logan's hips.

"What?" Logan said looking down to see bruises on his hips.

They both started to laugh before making their way to the bathroom. When they walked in they smiled at each other in the bathroom mirror. Logan kissed Carlos on the cheek before closing the bathroom door.

Carlos was looking in the full mirror behind the door and noticed the bruises on his hips in the shape of hands. Carlos grabbed Logan's hands and placed them over the bruises, perfect fit. Logan started laughing when he moved his hands and saw the bruises.

"Sorry." Logan said kissing Carlos' shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. Logan rested his chin on Carlos' shoulder as they stared at themselves in the mirror.

"We make a pretty damn cute couple." Logan commented.

"The cutest." Carlos said smiling before Logan turned them around and moving to the shower. After making sure the temperature was just right they both stepped in.

"This feels so good." Carlos said leaning his back against Logan's chest as they both stood in the water, letting the water relax them.

"Yeah." Logan said.

After a while Carlos turned around and looked at Logan. Logan made a silly face, making Carlos laugh before he leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you." Carlos told him when the kiss ended.

"I love you too." Logan said, smiling.

Carlos smiled as he grabbed Logan's hands and led him under the water. Logan closed his eyes as the water covered him before stepping back. He quirked an eyebrow at the latino who stood in front of him. Carlos chuckled before reaching up and running his fingers through Logan's wet hair.

"I've always wanted to do this." Carlos told him as he admired Logan's slicked back hair.

"You look good this way." Carlos said trying to keep his hair back.

"No." Logan said shaking his head and using his fingers to move it so that it was no longer slicked back. Logan then grabbed the body wash and held it up to Carlos.

"Lavender, how manly." Carlos commented as Logan got their wash cloths.

"Oh shut up it smells nice." Logan said before grabbing another body wash after he handed Carlos a wash cloth.

"Why do I get lavender and you get some Axe body wash." Carlos wanted to know.

Logan chuckled before saying "Because I want you to smell nice and pretty while I smell fresh and manly."

Carlos opened the lavender body wash and squirted some on Logan. "Now we both can smell pretty." Carlos said smiling.

After recovering from the coldness of the liquid Logan opened the Axe called 'Dark Temptations' body wash and squirted some on Carlos. That's when it began. The two of them went back and forth, covering each other in the body wash.

Eventually Carlos ended up dropping his bottle as he slipped but was caught by Logan. Suddenly the air grew hot and heavy before Logan leaned forward and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Logan pinned Carlos against the wall before rubbing their slick and growing erections together. Carlos moaned into the kiss as Logan grindded against him.

"Fuck." Logan said breaking the kiss.

"Logan please." Carlos said raising his hips high as Logan grabbed his legs to hold him up. Carlos let out a small moan when he felt Logan's member poke at his entrance.

"Shouldn't I, you know, stretch you or something first?" Logan asked him. Instead of answering Carlos just eased himself onto Logan's erection.

"Ah...fuck." Carlos moaned as he rested his forehead against Logan's shoulder. He was slowly loving the feeling of Logan inside of him. Slick with the various body washes, Logan began to thrust up a little. Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's neck right before Logan struck his prostate.

"Logan." Carlos moaned out.

Logan continued to thrust up before he held Carlos still and pulled out. As Carlos whimpered, Logan sat up against the wall on the shower floor, bringing Carlos with him. Carlos strattled his hips before Logan entered him again.

"Ride me baby." Logan said, kissing Carlos' neck.

Carlos moaned at Logan's seductive tone before he started to rock his hips. With every rock of his hips, Carlos felt Logan rub against his prostate but it soon wasn't enough for him. Logan laid Carlos on his back and quickly covered him from the water with his body before he began to thrust into the latin boy.

"Papi." Carlos moaned out when Logan began to thrust into his prostate.

"Así que bueno." Carlos added as Logan went faster, pounding into him. Logan recognized the spanish words as 'so good' before Carlos pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"Logan!" Carlos moaned loudly against said boys lips as he came, painting their stomachs white. Not expecting Carlos to cum and that surge of pleasure of him squeezing around him, Logan ended up exploding in Carlos, painting his walls white with his cum.

After slowly pulling out of him, he reached over and grabbed the body wash a few inches away from him, not caring which one it was and quickly washed them down with limited help from Carlos. Logan would say something but he knew Carlos was close to passing out. After they rinsed off Logan had to pull them from up under the water so he returned to their previous position of when they first got on the floor, letting Carlos lay against him.

At some point they must've dozed off because Logan was awoken by a rush of cold water on his legs. He quickly moved his legs from the water and pushed the sliding glass door open. He moved Carlos to the corner of the shower before he slowly stood and cut off the shower. Even though he really didn't want to wake him, Logan had to shake Carlos a little so he could get him out of the shower and in some clothes.

They both sleepily made their way out of the shower and some what dried off before exiting into the bedroom. Logan went over to his closet to find something for Carlos to wear and when he turned back around the latino was in the bed sleep. Logan grabbed two pairs of sweatpants, underwear and v-necks before closing the closet back.

"Logan?" Logan heard his mom call.

"Yeah." Logan said from the closet, making sure to keep quiet for Carlos even though he was sure Carlos wasn't getting up.

"James and Kendall will be here in about an hour and I'm about to head out for a bit." She told him.

"Where are you going?" Logan wanted to know as he put on the underwear.

"I'm going to take care of some business." She said.

"Don't forget to answer the door when James and Kendall get here since the butler is off for today." She added before leaving.

"Okay bye." Logan said after slipping on the sweat pants.

He walked out with the rest of the clothes in his hands and sat them on the edge of the bed. He glanced in the bathroom and saw the mess that they made. If Kendall and James saw that they would have jokes for days. Logan made his way into the bathroom and cut on the water to wash down the rest of the body wash.

When it was all gone he grabbed the almost empty bottles and threw them in the trash. He looked at himself in the mirror and remembered that the clothes that were all over the floor. Logan started to think the butler was out to get him for having his day off today as he picked up everything. Just when he was about to lay down with Carlos he heard the door bell ring. Letting out an annoyed grown he made his way down the hall.

When he heard the door bell ring again he said "Hold the fuck on!"

"Impatient asses." Logan mumbled just before he opened the door to see Kendall and James.

"You know you could've put on a shirt before you answered the door." James told him as they walked in.

"How could I? I mean you only waited a grand total of 2 seconds between ringing the door bell again." Logan said annoyed as he closed the door.

"Blame Kendall." James said pointing to the blonde.

"You asked me if I rang the door bell and I said yes but you still did it again." Kendall said, defensively.

"Yeah but that's not important right now. What I really want to know is why do you smell like lavender?" James said, changing the subject. Logan blushed when he realized he must've grabbed that body wash to clean them.

"Why are you blushing?" Kendall asked him before James gasped.

"It has something to do with Carlos doesn't it." James said, raising an eyebrow.

Logan was about to lie but then Kendall said "You and Carlos had shower sex didn't you." Logan was completely shocked that Kendall had guessed it right.

"W-Why do you say that?" Logan said, mentally cursing himself for his stutter.

"Well, you smell like lavender unlike your normal Axe smell, you're hair is still wet, you don't have on much clothes, and you have bruises on your hips." Kendall told him before he and James started laughing as Logan blushed darkened.

"Damn Logan. If you have bruises on the front of your hips...I wonder how many bruises Carlos has?" James said before Logan walked off to his room.

"I guess we're about to find out." Kendall said chuckling a little before Logan shushed him. When they walked in Logan was going over to his bed to check on Carlos. The poor latino was laying on his stomach and out like a light.

"Damn." James said as he and Kendall stared at Carlos' hips. Logan shushed him as he raised the blanket, covering Carlos' hips.

Kendall and James chuckled as they went over to the couch and cut on the Tv. Logan soon joined them with his shirt on and sat in the recliner where he ended up dozing off. When Logan woke up he saw James and Kendall cuddling on the couch while watching some horror movie. He looked over at Carlos to see the latino sitting up and fisting the sheets just below his eyes, looking terrified.

"Guys." Logan said, unintentionally scaring them.

"Why didn't you tell me Carlos was awake or at least cut off the movie when he woke up." Logan said to them before he got up and walked over to Carlos. James and Kendall weren't even aware Carlos had woke up since they were so into the movie. Logan climbed under the blanket and pulled Carlos close to him.

"Logan." Carlos said, happily before kissing him on the cheek. Feeling Carlos a little cold Logan pulled more of the blanket up to them. He rubbed the latino's skin trying to warm him up when his hand went from Carlos' bare side to his thigh.

"Babe your cold because you don't have any clothes on." Logan said which made James and Kendall turn back around. Knowing he was probably sore and in pain Logan assisted him with dressing himself.

"You know instead of watching us, you guys could cut off the movie." Logan said to them after Carlos was dressed.

"No way it's almost over." Kendall said turning back around.

"You feel like getting up right now?" Logan asked Carlos.

"Yeah, I guess." Carlos said before Logan helped him off of the bed.

When Logan came back over to Kendall and James with Carlos the two taller boys smiled at Carlos. Logan sat in the recliner and pulled Carlos on his lap.

"Guys what happened to the movie almost being over?" Logan said after a while.

"It's almost over now shush!" James told him as both he and Kendall leaned forward. Carlos hid his face in the crook of Logan's neck when there was a scream. Logan rubbed his back as the credits began to show.

"Now cut on something else." Logan commanded. James sighed before flicking through the channels. Carlos leaned up and stared at Logan.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I've never seen you with your hair...natural, without the gel." Carlos said as he ran his fingers through Logan's hair, playing with the yellow tips a little.

"It looks good." He added before looking back at the Tv. When James stopped on the cooking channel Carlos' stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Logan asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Carlos said, blushing a little.

"Come on lets go get some food." Logan said as they both stood up and walked out the room. When they walked into the kitchen they heard Carlos' stomach growl again causing Logan to chuckle as he opened the fridge.

"Breakfast or lunch?" He asked Carlos.

"Breakfast please." Carlos said with a smile.

Logan grabbed two breakfast sandwiches and put them in the microwave. Logan walked over to the counter Carlos was standing at and wrapped his arms around him.

"What did you think of our little shower we had earlier?" Logan questioned.

Carlos blushed madly remembering the whole scene before he said "I thought it was the sexiest thing ever. Sorry I fell asleep though."

"Don't worry we both fell asleep." Logan told him before the microwave beeped signaling that the food was done. Logan stepped over and took them out and walked into the dinning room.

"Are you sure we can eat in here?" Carlos asked.

"Sure. We just have to move the china over and make sure everything is put back." Logan told him as he sat down. Carlos was about to sit down but Logan pulled him onto his lap.

As they ate they talked about random things before Carlos looked at the clock and remembered that today was Sunday. Logan noticed that Carlos had been a little sad since breakfast and when James and Kendall left that evening he said "Carlos what's wrong?"

Carlos sighed and said "Well today is Sunday and I have to leave but I don't want to."

Logan awwed at the adorable latino before saying "But I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Carlos brightened up a little but as the evening went on Logan could tell Carlos really didn't want to leave. But when Mrs. Garcia called she told Carlos that he had to come home. Logan gave Carlos his suit back before he left.

"You can keep the sweats." Logan told him when he was about to change. They walked to Carlos' car where Carlos gave Logan a big hug and kiss.

* * *

><p>It was around lunch time and before going to meet Logan Carlos was standing at his locker, putting a book in when he felt someone grab his ass. He turned around and was shock to see it was one of the jocks, Ricky, the only bisexual jock at the school that was very popular. He instantly screamed "What the fu-" But was cut off when Ricky kissed him.<p>

He immediately pushed him away and screamed "What the fuck are you doing!"

Ricky then smirked before turning serious and said "Carlos I have a girlfriend."

Before Carlos could deny he even touched him he felt a sharp pain on his cheek. The force caused him to drop to the floor and drop his books on the ground. When he looked up he saw Ricky's girlfriend Sandy mad as hell with her hand bright red.

"I'm glad we are friends Camille." Logan said while walking down the hall with Camille.

"Since the 3rd grade." She added. They both laughed but stopped when the saw a small crowd surrounding someone's locker.

"Hey that looks like your boyfriend's locker." Camille said while pointing to the crowd.

"That is Carlos' locker." Logan said while running through the crowd with Camille close behind.

When they reached the middle they saw Carlos on the ground holding his cheek, Ricky with a smirk on his face and Sandy with rage in her eyes.

"What the hell happened." Logan said leaning down to Carlos.

"Your boyfriend here threw his self at me out of nowhere when I was asking him something." Ricky said ever so confident.

"And when I saw that I slapped him." Sandy added.

Carlos looked at Logan with pleading eyes and said "They are lying."

He then started to cry. "I wo-would n-never do that to you."

Logan stood up with anger in his eyes. He turned to Camille and whispered something in her ear. In an instant Camille was tackling Sandy and when both girls were on the floor after a few seconds of rolling around Camille got the upper hand and punched Sandy in the face.

Sandy grabbed Camille's hair and pulled it causing Camille to scream "Let go you bitch."

Before Sandy could yell anything back Camille continued her assault on the girl's face leaving bruises all over. Meanwhile Ricky was about to pull Camille off of Sandy when Logan gave an awful blow to Ricky's jaw knocking blood out of his mouth. When Ricky hit the ground Logan stood over him and said "You lying fuck."

He then dragged Ricky by his hair to where Carlos was and said "Apologize!"

Carlos sat there in complete awe as Ricky stuttered "I-I'm sorry C-Carlos."

After hearing this Logan slammed Ricky's head into the locker next to Carlos'. The blow instantly knocked Ricky out, leaving blood spots on the floor and on the locker. When the security guards showed up they tried to pull Camille off of Sandy and when Camille finally got up the security guards had to reposition their hands and when they did Camille kicked Sandy in her face causing blood to shoot to the sky and Sandy to fall back onto the floor unconscious. Carlos was completely shocked because he had never seen this side of Logan.

An hour later Camille and Logan where sitting in jail cells. Carlos was standing outside of their cells. Logan's cell on his right and Camille in the cell on his left.

"I can't believe you guys did that." Carlos said grabbing one of the bars of the cell Logan was in.

"We did it for you babe." Logan said as he stood up and walked towards Carlos.

"Yeah Carlos they weren't going to get away with that." Camille said sitting down on the bench in the cell she was in.

"Well, thank you guys so much." Carlos said offering a smile to his two friends.

"No problem." Logan and Camille said in unison.

"But I heard they're pressing charges." Carlos informed them.

"But they started it." Camille said in shock.

"I know but they know Logan has money so I'm guessing they want it." Carlos said.

"Well they aren't getting any of it." Mrs. Mitchell said walking in.

"We have the best lawyers in town so we'll be ready for anything they'll throw at us." She said walking up to them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to apologize if you guys thought the last part was kind of random because I got a little writers block on this and someone helped me out with that. I hope you guys enjoyed this and actually liked my lame attempt for a cliffhanger. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Woop new update :D I made this chapter a POV type thing because I feel like with the POV it can show more emotion. I can also tell their emotions without putting that much effort. I'm kind of use to writing in POVs because all of my other stories are like that. And you guys probably just want to read so I'll shut up now. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>Carlos POV<p>

"All rise. The honorable Judge Drew Hunter presiding." The security guard guy said. I really didn't know what to call him. This was my first time being in a court room and as the judge walked in I felt like I was going to piss myself.

"You may be seated." He told us.

When we sat down I felt Logan grab my hand. I looked at him he mouthed "It's going to be okay, calm down."

I nodded my head and looked up when the judge spoke.

"So we're here for assault charges." He said.

It had been about a week since then but when I looked over at Ricky and Sandy they still had bruises on their bodies. Logan was sitting next to me and Camille was on the other side of him. We had our lawyer who apparently was the best in town. We had spoke to her individualy and told her our sides of the story. She said that we were going to win this case without a doubt.

Sandy went up there and lied her ass off about me trying to steal her boyfriend and him not wanting me. Then she claimed that Camille was jealous of her because she was prettier. Everyone in the court room could tell that was a lie because Camille had flawless skin while she had a cut on her lip and a fucked up eye. Even before then I still wanted to put a bag on the bitch's head everytime I saw her.

Someone from the hockey team that I didn't even know had went up there and lied about what he saw. He said that I walked up to Rick and tried to seduce him and surprised him with a kiss. We had something for them to prove them all wrong and liars.

Then it was Ricky's turn, he went up there and told some lame ass sob story about him coming out to his parents that he was bi and how his father never looks at him the same. Then he made up some shit about me always liking him since freshman year and how everyone knew he had a girlfriend. He also said that him and Logan had always been friends and he was surprised by Logan's attack on him. If I could slap him right now I so would.

Logan squeezed my hand, trying to calm me down because I was heated. I was told previously that I was going to be the first one up so I wasn't surprised when they called me up. Sitting up there at the stand, all I wanted to do was yell at how much those three had came up here and lied their asses off but my lawyer told me to just answer her questions.

"Mr. Garcia have you seen the defendant before the day of the incident?" She asked me.

"Yes, Ricky is very popular at our school."

"How long have you attended this school?"

"I got here this year."

"What, if any, places have you seen him?"

"I've seen him in the hallways."

"Have you ever had any type of conversation with him?"

"I never spoke one word to him besides what I told him when he touched me."

"Can you explain to the court what happened on that day, specifically around lunch time when the incident took place."

"Well I was walking in the hallway to my locker and I saw Ricky standing a few lockers down. I didn't think much of it as I went into my locker to get my books. I felt someone grab my butt and when I turned around I was shocked to see it was Ricky. I thought it would be my my boyfriend Logan. I was about to yell at him for touching me but then he kissed me. But then he pushed me away and yelled what the f was I doing. He got a smirk on his face when and said that he had a girlfriend. Before I could tell the people that were looking that he was lieing I was slapped by Sandy. A few seconds later Logan and Camille showed up. Ricky and Sandy told them a complete lie about me trying to touch Ricky but they didn't believe them. I saw Camille tackle Sandy and Logan hit Ricky. After a while Ricky tried to grab Camille but Logan punched him in the face. When Ricky hit the ground Logan grabbed him and dragged him over to me and made him apologize." I told everyone.

"And did he?" My lawyer asked.

"Yes." I said, looking at him.

"No further questions." My lawyer said before I stepped down. They called Logan up and I couldn't help but admire his body in that suit.

"So Logan we are just going to jump to that day. Why did you do what you did?"

"I had to protect my boyfriend who was on the ground crying at the time." Logan said and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Why did you feel the need to do this?"

"Because he hadn't done anything wrong and for him to get hit for no reason was just unfair."

"It was clearly between Ricky, Sandy and Carlos. So why did you take it upon yourself to jump in?" The lawyer asked him.

"Because, well, not to offend him but he is fairly week unlike Ricky who is on the hockey team and is pretty built." Logan told them and once again I blushed in embarrassment.

"Have you and Ricky ever had any type of relationship before this?"

"No I haven't even spoken to the guy in all my years of seeing him at school. The first words I've ever heard from him was when it all happened." Logan said.

"No further questions." The lawyer said before Logan stepped down. They called Camille up and I noticed she looked great in her suit but she looked slightly uncomfortable.

"So Camille you have a close relationship with Logan and Carlos correct?" The lawyer asked.

"I have been friends with Logan since the third grade. But I have only heard Logan talk about Carlos. We were going to meet him so he could introduce us but it never officially happened." She told them.

"If you didn't know Carlos why did you defend him?"

"Because it's the humane thing to do when you see someone in need. Not to mention Logan told me that it was Carlos that they were messing with. Anyone who is friends with Logan is a friend of mine." She said, smiling at me.

"Do you have any relationship with Sandy or Ricky?"

"No not really. I've just seen them around school. But we have never spoke."

"No further questions." The lawyer said, dismissing Camille. I was expecting that to go a little longer than it did but Camille wasn't really there.

"Now your honor you've heard from our three witnesses today and we also would like to show you the video of the incident." The lawyer said. I looked over at Ricky and Sandy and they were both looking shocked.

When they rolled out the Tv I leaned my head on Logan's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. They dimmed the lights in the court room as they cut on the video. The first thing you see is Ricky standing there and then he looks around the corner. I walk up to my locker and started going through it.

When I picked up one of my books that's when it happened. He grabbed my butt and you can hear me say 'what the' before getting cut off by him kissing me. That's when he pushed me away and said that he had a girlfriend as Sandy walked over before slapping me. Logan rubbed my side in comfort when I tensed up a little. A second later you can see Logan and Camille come through the forming crowd.

Logan is kneeling by me before he stands up and says something to Camille before she tackles Sandy. As Camille is fighting her Ricky tries to pull her off but Logan punches him in the face. Logan then dragged him over to me where he apologized before Logan banged his head up against the locker. The video ended right there and the lights were cut back on.

"With the evidence laid out for you we hope that you rule in the favor of the defense." Our lawyer said as they sat back down.

The judge was reviewing some things before he looked at both of us and said "I hear by rule in the favor of defense. These young boy have done nothing wrong but defend theirselves. It's obvious to me that this was done because of the wealth of the young boy with the spiky hair."

An hour later we were waiting outside of the court house. Logan had his arms around me as we waited for the limo. Camille was talking with James and Kendall who had sat in the back the whole time. It was the first time they had saw the video but we had told them what happened. We looked over as we saw the judge walking to us.

"I am sorry that people like them had to put you guys in this place. You two make a beautiful couple." He said before he made his way down the steps.

"Thank you." We both said, smiling.

"That was nice of him." Logan told me.

"Maybe he's gay like us?" I wondered. My jaw dropped when he got in the car and leaned over to kiss a woman.

"Or maybe he's just that awesome." Logan said, closing my mouth.

Mrs. Mitchell and my mom walked up next to us and Mrs. Mitchell said "They decided to drop the charges."

"Hmph you don't say." Logan said, chuckling.

"The limo driver said he was going to be here in a few." She told us.

When the limo finally pulled up it was the same time Ricky and Sandy walked out. They made eye contact with us and I felt Logan squeeze me closer to him as I placed my hands over his. As they walked past us Camille, James, and Kendall looked at them as well. They made their way past us before going down the steps and getting into a car. As they drove off Ricky glared at either me or Logan.

"Bitch ass." Logan whispered in my ear so his mom couldn't hear causing me to laugh a little.

"Limo's here." Mrs. Mitchell said when it pulled up.

We all made our way to it before I climbed in and went all the way to the back with Logan behind me. James and Kendall sat on the side with Camille next to them as mine and Logan's mom sat on the end by the doors. We drove to drop off Camille before dropping off James and Kendall. Kendall had his car over James' house. When we pulled up to my house I let out a small sigh. I wasn't ready to leave my Logie.

"We'll get out of the car for five minutes. After that I expect you to be in the house Carlos." My mother told me when she saw the look I gave Logan.

When the doors closed Logan turned to me and said "Do you think we can have a quickie in five minutes?"

I gave him a look before saying "And get dressed? I doubt it."

He sighed and decided to just give me a kiss.

"See you tomorrow." He said before I got out.

"Bye. I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He said before the door closed.

"Aww young love." My mom said as she ushered me to the door.

"Mom please." I said before we entered the house.

* * *

><p>I was going into science class with a smile on my face. When Logan saw me he started smiling as well.<p>

"You don't even know why I'm smiling." I told him as I sat down.

"I'm smiling because your smiling." He told me.

"I'm smiling because I got a job."

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because I have to get one for my career class." I told him.

"I wish I could join you but then again I don't because I don't like helping people." He said.

"I'm working at Wal-Mart." I told him and he groaned.

I gave him a look and he said "I don't like Wal-Mart. Target is better."

I chuckled and said "I know but Target wasn't hiring so I don't have a choice."

Throughout class I would lean on Logan's shoulder as the teacher went on and on about something. Then he said that we had to do an experiment. I thought it was going to have to deal with something to do with heavy chemicals. It was with marshmallows. When the teacher gave us the bag he said whatever we didn't use that we could eat. All we were doing was heating them up or something. The second we began I took one of them and ate it.

"Wanna play chubby bunny?" Logan asked.

"Sure." I said taking a marshmallow and putting it in my mouth.

"Chubby bunny." I said before popping another one in my mouth.

I had about seven in my mouth and Logan had about six and a half before the teacher asked us what we were doing. We both burst out laughing and had to spit them out into the small trashcan under the table. When we looked back up at the teacher he was not happy which made us laugh more.

"I said after your finish the experiment." He told us.

We both straightened up and did the little experiment and right after he looked it over and gave us an A we both went back to playing the game. I ended up winning. When school was over Logan walked me to my car.

He gave me a kiss before saying "Have fun at work. If that's possible."

"You're not coming with me?" I asked him.

"Nah I gotta write an essay." He said with a sad look.

I laughed before saying "Have fun with that."

"Have fun with old people and college students." He told me before giving me another kiss.

"I love you." I told him.

"Love you too." He said before he went to his car and I got into mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know what you're thinking. The whole job at Wal-Mart thing was random but it wasn't. And when Logan was like Target is better than Wal-Mart I got that from a friend who said that when I told her that's where Carlos was going to work. I also agree with her, I just like the way Target looks than Wal-Mart. I know this chapter was a little short but I didn't really know what to add. So I just had to set the bases for other things that I thought of. I hope you liked it and REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay! Another update! I'm on a roll with these :D In this chapter you guys will see why him getting a job wasn't random. Well, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>It had been about three weeks since I first got my job here at Wal-Mart and it hasn't been the worst thing ever. The only bad thing that I had to deal with was some old lady who called me a fag because I was talking about my boyfriend. I know that sounds extremely bad but my coworker Jo cussed her out and said that she was an insult to the world with her face and the only thing that could help her wrinkles was an iron which she happily pointed out where to get one for her. It was pretty funny and I was glad she didn't get fired. She had already met Logan once because he decided to stop past.<p>

We both were currently restocking all the stuff in the stores before we took our lunch breaks. Jo was telling me about this book she was reading that was being turned into a movie. At first I thought she was talking about Twilight or Harry Potter but I was wrong. She was talking about something I had never heard before called The Hunger Games. I think I saw an ad on YouTube about it but I wasn't sure.

"So it's like different districts offer two teens, one boy and one girl. They put them in like this setting where they have to fight each other and stuff to survive and win. There can only be one winner and right now I'm reading a part where the girl is starting to fall for the guy. I forget their names but yeah it's really good." She said as we put ice cream onto the shelves.

"It sounds a little fucked up to me." I said as I stared at the Drumstick flavored ice cream.

"It is but that's what makes it good." Jo said before she took the ice cream from me and placed it on the shelf. I had to reach all the way in the back to get all the old ice cream out and put in new ones.

"Gosh I feel like I'm freezing my nipples off." I said as I took out another old tub of ice cream.

"Well considering everyone can see them. I'm pretty sure they're still there." Jo said, laughing when I tried to get them to go away.

"Here's a tip. If you don't want that to happen then don't put half of your body in the whole freezer." She told me.

"I have to go all the way in the back. All you have to do is put it on the first shelf." I said in my defense before we went into the back to get canned food to restock.

"Hey Carlos can I ask you something?" Jo asked as she threw all the old ice cream away.

"You just did." I said as I put some boxes of cans in the cart.

"No I'm serious. Before we go back out there and be around customers."

"Sure go ahead." I said before I stopped loading the cart and waited.

"Have you and Logan ever, you know, did it?" Jo asked.

"If you're going to ask questions like that can you at least use adult terms like had sex." I said.

"Whatever, can you just answer it please?"

"Yes."

"Yes you did it or yes you're going to answer."

"Yes to both." I said, rolling my eyes before walking off.

"What!" She said before I opened the back doors and walked to the canned food aisle.

"Wait you never told me this." Jo said as we began putting the cans up.

"I didn't know I was required to." I said as I put up a can of peas. Peas sounded so good right now, with some mash potatoes and chicken.

"Well you could've said something when I met him." Jo said, putting up some corn. Corn sounds good right now too.

"Yes because that's something you say when introducing two people. Hey Jo this is my boyfriend Logan and yes we have had sex." I said to her.

"Where have you guys done it?" Jo asked, sounding like a small child as we put up the last few cans.

I didn't bother to correct her on sounding like a child or the fact that customers could hear us and just said "The bed and the shower." She squealed and jumped up and down a little but stopped when I gave her a look.

"Hey Jo can you tell this lady where the french snacks are because I can't find them." Our coworker, Josh, asked her.

While she went to go help the lady I continued with what I was doing before going back to the back. I was finish and was about to take my break so after I returned the cart to the proper place I headed out. I was walking when I saw Jo come through the back doors. All of a sudden, I slipped and quickly thinking I grabbed onto a ladder that was close to me.

My fingers tried to wrap around it but all I ended up doing was knocking it over as I fell to the ground. When my back collided with the floor I let out a groan in pain. I heard Jo scream my name and the sound of her coming towards me. As I looked up I saw packs of paper towels coming down from the top shelf of the storage shelves. I didn't have enough time to cover my face before they fell on my.

"Don't move you might be hurt." Jo told me as she moved the paper towels from around me. My head was throbbing and I was suddenly growing tired as I heard Jo talking to what I think was 911.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was in a hospital room and Jo was sitting next to me playing something on her phone. I groaned as I sat up, swaying a little.<p>

"What the hell happened?" I asked her.

She looked up from her phone and said "You slipped on a puddle and then got pummeled by paper towels."

Well, that's ironic and fucked up.

"How long have I been out?"

"Bout a week." She told me.

"Stop bull shitting." I said in disbelief.

"I'm serious see." She said holding up her phone. It was exactly a week passed. My eyes widened in shock.

"Just kidding. My phone does that sometimes." She said, smiling before going back to her game.

"Ass." I mumbled, slumping back into the bed.

"Wait! Did you call Logan?" I asked her.

"Most people would call their mom first but it doesn't matter because your phone was locked and I didn't know their numbers." She told me.

"Well where's my phone? I need to call them." I said.

"Okay. Okay." She said, getting up and going to a bag that was in a chair a few feet away. She handed me my phone and I quickly went to my facetime app instead of my regular call app. I pressed Logan's name and waited for him to pick up. A few seconds later his face appeared on my phone.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He said before he looked at my surroundings.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in the hospital. I fell at work and I'm being treated now. I just wanted to tell you that I'm fine."

"Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No my mom is coming to pick me up." I told him.

"You sure?" He wondered.

"Yeah. Positive." I reassured him.

"But you didn't even call he-" Jo was saying but I cut her off by chucking a pillow at her. Luckily, Logan wasn't paying attention.

"Why do you have that beanie on?" I asked him.

"Because I dyed my tips again." He told me.

"You're hair is going to fall out because you keep dying it." I said to him.

"No it's not and besides it's going to be darker than my normal colors." He informed me before I heard several beeps.

"It's done now." He said taking off the beanie.

"How do I look?" He asked me before he flipped the camera screen and showed him in the mirror. I noticed that he was shirtless and his muscles flexed a little.

"You look great." I told him.

"No the hair." He specified.

"It looks great too." I told him.

"Well, I have to go because I'm not even suppose to have my phone on back here." I said.

"Okay. Love you and see you tomorrow." He said, flipping the camera back over.

"Love you too, bye." I said before the call ended.

I quickly dialed my mom's number and told her what happened. I was happy that she said she would come get me. Logan would've been mad if I called him back and asked him to come get me. Well, he wouldn't be mad. He would just ask me why I lied to him. Then it would just cause some drama between us.

Jo was putting my phone back as the doctor walked in. He had a clipboard in his hand but a confused face. I was ready for him to say that I was free to go and what he was looking at didn't have anything to do with me. As he walked closer he didn't flip through the papers or showed any sign that he was no longer confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked at me and straightened his face and said "Well it seems our people have made a mistake."

"A mistake? Where?" I asked him as my heart pounded in my chest. All I did was fall right? I couldn't have like brain cancer or something, could I? No that's crazy. I can't get brain cancer from falling and if I would've had that then I would've been told at my last physical. So what was making him so confused and say that something was a mistake.

"Well it seems that you're pregnant." He told me.

"It is not the time to be joking doctor so please be serious." I said to him.

He looked at me with no type of smirk or anything on his face. It was really serious. I reached forward and took the clipboard out of his hand. My eyes scanned the paper for the word pregnant or any relation. I came across a sheet that had different things like any sign of a terminal disease and it had a negative sign next to it. Okay so I wasn't going to die at least. When I came across one that said "Is the patient with child?" I was scared to look over at the results. When I saw a positive sign I dropped the clipboard and gasped.

"You're kidding?" Jo said, getting up and looking at the clipboard.

"That's impossible. Isn't it?" She asked him. I looked at him, waiting for him to nod his head yes, but...he didn't.

"So...I'm pregnant." I said, my voice cracking at the end.

"Yes." He told me.

"But you said it yourself that it was a mistake." Jo said.

"But I remembered that it is possible if he has the proper disease which he does." He told us. I started to tear up a little.

"Congratulations. You can go ahead and pack up your things and change your clothes. Your release papers are at the front desk and we will make an appointment for you, just call us to confirm." He said before leaving. When the door closed I laid back down on the bed and brought the covers over my face as I let a few tears slip.

"Carlos everything is going to be okay." Jo said. I sat up and brought the blanket down from my face, looking at her.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked her.

"Because it's not like you knew you could get pregnant in the first place. I'm pretty sure that everyone will do what they can to help you." She told me.

"Now come on and get dressed. Everything will be fine." She said as she threw my clothes on the bed.

"Jo you can't be serious. I'm fucking pregnant and all you're worried about it leaving," I said to her.

"No Carlos I don't want you to sit here and mope around about being pregnant when this is a miracle at work. You need to just be happy that you was chosen to bring a child into the world. Something that no one else that I know can say they did." She said to me.

"You've had pregnant friends before." I told her.

"Yeah but they didn't have dicks so get up and lets go." She said patting my back. In a weird way it did kind of motivate me a little. After I got dressed we made our way to the front. The lady at the front handed me my papers and said I was free to go. We made our way to the front to see my mom waiting.

"Hey." I said to my mom as I got in.

"Hello Mrs. Garcia." Jo said politely.

"Hello you two. Carlos I'm glad you're okay." She told me.

"Yeah me too." I said. I mentioned to Jo as I got dressed that I didn't want to tell anyone yet. At first she told me that I shouldn't be so scared but then she agreed with me when I played out a scene for her how things would go down.

Her response was "You can't hide it forever." Not forever. Just until I start showing.

As we pulled up to Jo's car she gave me a hug and whispered "Everything is going to be fine." She then made her way to her car and we waited until she was safely in before we pulled around to my car.

"Are you sure you're up for driving?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah." I said getting out, making sure I kept my hospital papers close by my side.

"Well I have to go into the store before I go home." She told me.

"Okay. I'll be fine. See you when you get home." I told her before I closed the door and made my way to my car.

When I got to my car I waited until she went into the store before I broke down a little. I understood what Jo meant but it still didn't help when I realized how much my life was going to change. I pulled myself together before I started up my car and drove to the house. As I was driving I tried to think of the good things. I would be bringing a new and special child into the world. I would be able to dress them in cute little clothes.

When I pulled up to the house I grabbed the papers and brought them into the house. I sat the papers on the coffee table and laid down on the couch. I tried to convince myself that this was going to be a good thing. I knew it was. But I would be shortening my teen life and end up like one of those girls on Teen Mom or something.

Trying to finish school and take care of a child. At least they knew that they had that possibility. This was just thrown at me like a ton of bricks. What was everyone gonna say and think? I mean Jo was fine with it and told me it wasn't my fault. Maybe everyone will think the same thing. Then my mind drifted to Logan.

Maybe he was going to love the fact that we had managed to create life. I still don't know when will be the right time to tell him. I got up and made my way to my room where I got into the shower and went to bed early. As I dozed off I kept thinking that everything was going to be okay..when it wasn't.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Garcia POV<p>

As I made my way into the house with a couple of groceries to make dinner I noticed that Carlos wasn't in the living room like he used to be. Maybe he went over to Logan's to tell him about what happened at work. As I began to make dinner I sent him a text telling him that he needed to come home.

When I heard his phone go off from upstairs I made my way up there to see if he was actually here. When I opened the door I saw that he was in his bed sleep. I walked over to his bed and took his phone, stopping the ringtone. When I did so I saw that he had two unread messages. I only sent him one.

I know it was wrong to look through his phone but I had to delete my message so I wouldn't look stupid. The other message would stay unread and he can see it later. I opened the inbox and saw my message. I clicked on it and when I thought I pressed delete button it moved over to the other unread message.

"Everything's going to be okay." I read in a whisper.

The message was from Jo his coworker. I understand she was there when he fell but why would she be sending him a text telling him everything was going to be okay when it was obvious that it was. Or was it? I put his phone back and made my way out his room and to the kitchen to check on the food.

When I saw that it was okay I went into the living room and decided to watch a little Tv. My mind ended up drifting to the text message. What did she mean? Was something wrong with him or something? Did he get some type of disease? As I was thinking I noticed something on the table that wasn't there before. It was Carlos' release papers. Curiosity got the best of me and I grabbed the papers and flipped through them. Terminal Illness, no. Symptoms of any brain damage, no.

I gasped and dropped the papers when I saw that it said is the patient with child, yes. He was...pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's right! She knows! Big things will go down next chapter! Also, I decided to add Jo to this story. Something that I had been contemplating for a while. Well, I hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I was sitting in the kitchen at the table drinking my coffee. I called off of work today, not just because it's Friday but I needed to talk to Carlos. This had to be impossible. My little Carlos, pregnant? But he's a guy. Guys can't get pregnant. Can they? Is there something that I missed in the news about this?

I checked in on him earlier and he was still laying in the bed when he was suppose to be getting up. I decided to let him just rest. He didn't have to go to school today if he didn't want to. As I took another sip of my coffee I saw him walk in.

"Goodmorning." I said to him.

"Goodmorning." He said a little sad.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him. This was his opening to tell me that he was pregnant but he didn't say anything.

"A little sick." He said, getting some orange juice.

When his back was turned to me my eyes widened in shock as two words popped in my head. Morning sickness. I had to keep myself from looking at his stomach. I sighed when I realized that he had on an oversized shirt, making it impossible to see his stomach. I watched him as he sat down at the table and drunk his juice.

"You don't have to go to school today, if you don't want to." I told him.

He nodded his head and just sat there. I wanted to say something so bad but that wouldn't be the right thing to do. I took another look at him before taking a sip of my coffee. When I looked back at him I saw a tear fall from his eyes and hit the table. He sniffed while trying to wipe the tear off the table before I saw it.

"Carlos?" I said, trying to get his attention. He wiped his face with his sleeves before looking at me. His eyes were slightly red and his cheeks were stained with tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"N-Nothing." He said.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to believe that?" I questioned him.

He nodded his head suddenly finding more interest in the table rather than looking at me. I sighed, he wasn't going to tell me so I shouldn't push it. He got up from the table and walked away. I didn't bother to stop him. I finished my coffee and put the cup in the sink. When I turned around he was standing in the doorway clutching something to his chest with tears running down his face.

"Promise me you won't freak out?" He asked. I knew that this was the point when he was going to tell me.

"Carlos-"

"Promise me." He said, cutting me off.

"I promise." I finally said.

"Can you come over here and sit down." He said before going back to the kitchen table. I took my original seat before looking at him. He looked at the papers and back at me before he slid them towards me.

As I picked up the papers he put his head down and covered his face. I heard him choke out a sob as I looked over them. Yup, these were the papers. I stared at the only line that mattered and just looked at it in disbelief. I noticed that he lifted his head and was waiting for my reaction. I turned to him and he stared at me with pleading eyes. I could tell he thought I was going to freak out.

"Carlos, how is this possible?" I asked him.

"I-I don't know. The doctor said that I had some disease or something that allows me to be able to bare children." He told me.

"P-Please don't freak out." He pleaded. I put the papers down and pulled him in for a tight hug, being careful of his stomach of course.

"You're not gonna freak out?" He asked me when we broke away.

"I would never do that." I told him.

"Really?" He said in disbelief.

"Come with me." I told him as we walked in the living room.

"Wait here." I said, gesturing towards the couch. I went upstairs and grabbed our old family albums. When I came back down he was holding his stomach. I smiled at him showing him that I wasn't upset at all about this.

"Carlos I sort of know how you feel right now." I told him as I sat next to him.

"Huh?" He wondered.

"The whole pregnant while still in high school part." I told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, you see when I was in high school and I was with your father, we decided to take our relationship to the next step. Of course we were safe about it or so we thought. We later on found out that the condom broke. When I realized that I was pregnant I was terrified to tell your grandma." I explained to him.

"What did she say?" He wanted to know.

"I told her how we were safe about it just like she told us. She understood and told me that accidents happen. When you were born she told me that she would take care of you until me and your father had a stable life." I told him.

"Is that why I know-"

"More spanish than me, yeah." I said, laughing a little. I opened one of our photo albums that was had all the pictures of Carlos in it.

"When we got our house and finally had our lives together we decided to make a photo album of you as you grow up." I said, flipping through some of the pictures.

"When grandma started facing hard times me and your father gave her everything to help her out. It was our way of repaying her for helping us."

"But Logan's rich so that'll never be happy." He said, mostly to himself.

"Have you told him yet?" I asked him.

"N-No.." He said looking down.

"You have to tell him sooner or later. He has to know." I explained.

"But I'm scared. This isn't exactly normal which makes it worse." He told me.

"I know how your feeling. I was terrified to tell your father because he had told me how he were going to travel the world together and do all of these amazing things. I didn't want to be the one to tell him that none of that was ever going to happen anytime soon. But in the end I had to."

"How did he react?" Carlos wondered.

"Well at first he was shocked but he was proud later on, especially when grandma said she would take care of you."

"Did you guys ever travel anywhere?" He asked me.

"Yes actually." I said grabbing another photo album that had all of our honeymoon pictures in it.

"It was one place but we had the time of our lives. We went there on our honeymoon. It was after we graduated and he proposed to me a few weeks afterwards."

"Where did you guys go?"

"We went to the carribean for a week and when we came back you did not leave our sides for months." I told him before we laughed a little.

"No te preocupes, todo lo que Carlos va a estar bien." I said in spanish telling him that everything was going to be fine.

"So, when do you think is a good time to tell him?" He asked me.

"Now that is something I can't help you with. You are going to have to do that when you feel the time is right. If you wait too long then the problem will eventually be noticeable and then you will have an even bigger problem on your hands." I told him.

"You don't have to tell him now if you don't want to but it would be good to have that support. It also will give you time to settle your problems before the child get here if you guys have any." I let him know.

"What if he isn't supportive or denies the baby?" Carlos asked me.

"Then I will have a talk with him and his mother." I told him.

He smiled at me before giving me another hug while saying "Te quiero mamá."

"I love you too." I said before our hug ended.

"Now go ahead upstairs and get some rest." I told him when I saw him yawn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is a little short but it sort of touches my heart because my mother was in the same trouble as Carlos' mom. My grandmother helped her and my father take care of my older brother. I felt like I should have one chapter from Carlos' mother's POV. Sorry if you expected a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed this and REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**P.S. I don't know if you guys know this or not but I have a new story up called I Always Need Help and it's a Kogan story. I would love for you guys to check that out if you can and maybe leave a review to tell me how it is.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I would like to apologize in advance for the length but I wanted to keep it short and sweet. I also would like to apologize for not saying that the last chapter was Carlos' Mom's POV. Well, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>Carlos' POV<p>

I had spent my whole morning laying around trying to get my morning sickness to go away. I drunk a lot of water and barely moved. I realized I'm about a month pregnant or coming up to the one month part. I decided to tell Logan today but I was fucking terrified. All of these 'what if's were floating through my head as I got ready. I wanted to avoid extremely tight clothes but still tight enough for me to look like nothing was wrong. I made my way downstairs and noticed my mom was watching Tv in the living room.

"I'm going to go tell him." I told her.

"Good luck sweety." She said before getting up to give me a hug.

When I got to his house I noticed that James and Kendall were here too. I knocked on the door and waited, nervously. Kendall was the one to answer the door. He surprised me when he pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Logan told me what happened." He said as we pulled apart.

"All I did was fall." I told him nonchalantly as we walked to Logan's room.

I walked into Logan's room and saw James sitting there on the couch but I didn't see Logan until he was picking me up and spinning me around.

"Hey babe, I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're not hurt." He said before putting me down.

"I missed you too." I said before giving him a kiss.

"Glad you're okay." James said, giving me a hug.

"So what're you guys doing?" I asked them.

"Nothing, just chillin." Logan told me.

"What're you doing here?" Kendall asked me.

"I just came to see my Logie." I told them before feeling Logan's arms wrap around me.

I turned around in his arms and ran my hands through his hair. I pulled back feeling the hair gel on my hands. He chuckled when he saw me wipe my hands on my pants. I just stared at him and wondered if we were going to be like this after I told him. The papers from the hospital were in the car but I didn't want to bring them in, knowing they were going to ask me. I wanted to have some time with him before I told him, just in case.

"You're hair looks nice blue." I told him.

"Let's just hope he keeps it like that." James said making us laugh.

"He's just mad because I look better than him." Logan whispered in my ear making me laugh.

I heard his laptop beep and he went over to it on his bed. I sat next to him and noticed that he was chatting with Camille on Facebook. I laid down and saw that James and Kendall were watching a movie. It looked like some action movie.

"What are they watching?" I asked him.

"This movie called Trespass with Nicholas Cage and Nicole Kidman." Logan told me.

"Is it good?"

"Not really but they won't believe me."

"Oh." I said laying my head down, feeling a little tired.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. When I opened my eyes I saw that Logan was sleep too and he had ended his chat with Camille a while ago. The last thing he said was that he was going to take a nap. I reached in my pocket and saw that it was my mom calling. I answered the phone as I walked into the hallway, not wanting to wake Logan. Kendall and James weren't on the couch though.

"Hello?" I said.

"Carlos, hey, did you tell him yet?" She asked me.

"No not yet. I have to wait for the right time." I told her.

"Oh okay, well call me when you tell him."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I said before hanging up.

"Right time for what?" I heard someone say. I turned around to see Kendall and James standing there.

"Um.." I said, lost for words.

"Right time for what Carlos?" Kendall asked me, again.

"Are you going to break up with Logan?" James asked me.

"What? No!" I told them.

"What's going on?" Logan asked, rubbing his eyes as he stood in his doorway. This was not happening.

"Logan, Carlos needs to find the right time for something?" James said.

"And we think he's going to break up with you." Kendall added.

"I'm not!" I yelled at them. They were going to ruin everything.

"Hey, calm down." Logan said, wrapping his arms around me as I felt a tear slide down my face.

"What ever it is it will be okay." He told me, rubbing my back.

"I'm sure it's something emotional and we can wait for the right time to tell us." Logan said before I stepped away from our hug.

"I think right now is the right time to tell you guys." I told them.

"I'll be right back." I said before heading to my car. I grabbed the papers and took a deep breath before walking back in the house and going to Logan's room.

When I walked in James and Kendall were standing in the middle of the room while Logan sat on his bed. They all stared at me before looking at the papers in my hand.

"Here." I said handing the papers to anyone who would take them. James was the first one to take them and look at them.

"What does all of this mean?" He asked.

"Let me see it." Kendall said, taking the papers from him. His eyes scanned the papers before they widened.

"No way!" He said.

"What?" Logan asked taking the papers from him.

I watched Logan intensely as he looked over the papers. My heart was racing and I thought I was going to faint when his eyes widened.

"Are y-you serious?" He asked me looking from the paper.

I nodded my head and watched his expression closely. He seemed confused and definately surprised. He walked forward and placed his hands on my stomach. He felt around before putting a little more pressure on it. He gasped when he felt that it was a little hard.

"Please tell me that you aren't going to leave me because of this. Logan please, I'm begging you. Just say something. I can't take it that you haven't said something since you asked me if I was serious. Tell me that we're in this together and you will love me and this baby with all your heart. Tell me that this is the greatest thing ever. Just, tell me something, please." I blurted out.

"T-This is weird as hell but I'm excited about this. I'm not going to leave you because of this. We are in this together and I love you as well as this baby with all my heart and this is, without a doubt, the greatest thing to ever happen to me." Logan told me as he held my hands.

I smiled at him before grabbing his face and connecting our lips.

"I love you Logan." I told him.

"I love you too." He said, smiling.

"So does that make us uncles?" James asked.

"I guess it does." Logan said.

"Awesome!" Kendall said before we all got into a group hug.

I'm glad all of my bad thoughts were gone. This was the start of something great for us. Now I just need to call my mom and tell her the good news.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! Okay well I have to go because my cousin is getting married :D I hate formal clothes but I can manage for now. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So many things I have to do with this story. I'm sorry in advance for (in my opinion) my poorly written smutt. I thought it was hot in the beginning but then I just lost interest in it because I had to stop writing it halfway through. I thought I could get the same feeling back but I couldn't so I just...I don't know what to call it. Sped it up? Yeah lets go with that LOL Well ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>I was still over Logan's house and we were in his room. We had been sitting here watching the movie. I would catch Logan staring off into space or at my stomach at times. He was somewhat quiet most of the time, or maybe it was just me. James and Kendall left because they said they had to go on a date.<p>

"You wanna go to the pool?" He asked me.

"The pool?"

"Yeah, I wanna go for a swim. You wanna come with?"

"Sure. I don't have any swimming clothes though."

"I have some." He said before getting up. I followed him to his closet and we walked through before turning a corner. I had never seen so many clothes in my life. He had clothes for all the seasons, of different colors but mostly black. He handed me some shorts and I looked at him.

"What?" He asked me.

"Logan these are not swimming trunks."

"Yes they are." He said chuckling a little.

"These are speedos." I said holding them out for him to take.

"So? Can you wear them please? I know you'll look sexy." He told me.

"Fine." I said taking them and turning around.

"Now how do I get out of here." I said before he laughed, holding a pair of speedos of his own.

I followed him out before we walked down some stairs and down another hallway before getting to the pool. It was pretty big too. When we walked in I watched Logan as he undressed.

"Logan!" I yelled when he reached for his underwear.

"What?"

"You can't get undressed here. Someone might see you." I told him.

"No one's going to see me." He said before taking off his underwear and putting on the speedos. His were black with green on the sides while mine was black with a white stripe going down the middle.

"See she could've saw you." I told him when he pulled up his speedos and one of the maids walked past.

"But she didn't." He said, smirking at me.

"Now come on." He said walking over to me and pulling at the bottom of my shirt.

I let him take off my shirt but when he reached for my pants I stopped him. He grabbed my member through my jeans which made me gasp and he went in for a kiss as he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down.

"Logie." I moaned, moving away from him. He grabbed my hands before I tripped over my pants that were around my ankles. I stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

"Now your.." Logan said, gesturing to my underwear. I shook my head and he smirked at me. He moved to grab my growing member again but I stopped him.

"Okay I'll do it just stop teasing." I told him as I held his wrist.

"Well do it." He said, taking a step back.

"Don't watch." I told him.

"I will." He said with a smirk on his face.

I felt myself blushing hard as I pulled down my underwear and put on the speedo. When I was finished I looked at him and he was staring at me. I was about to say something but he moved closer to me and pulled me in for a kiss. I felt his hands move from my hips to my ass as I felt myself growing harder against him.

"You look so hot in these." He said, breaking our kiss to start kissing and sucking on my neck.

"L-Logan." I said, trying to pry him from my neck.

"What?" He said when he finally broke apart.

"Do you really think this is the right time for this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Anyone could walk past." I told him.

"Not if we got into the pool." He said, raising his eyebrows when I gave him a shocked face.

"Just throwing it out there, something new." He said, moving closer to my lips.

"I know you want to." He told me as his hands moved tp the front of the speedo to grab my hard member.

"You like that, don't you?" He asked when he began to rub it and I moaned.

"But you want this, don't you?" He said, grabbing my hand and placing it on his.

"Say it Carlos. Say you want it."

"I-I want it, please Logie." I muttered to him as I burried my head into his neck.

"You want me to give it to you right here?" He asked.

"No, in the pool." I told him, squeezing his member for emphasis.

"Fuck, come on." He said, moving me us over to the edge of the pool.

When we got into the pool I loved the fact that it was heated. Logan wasted no time with pinning me up against the wall before attacking me with his lips. I arched my back as he tongue dove into my mouth, hitting all the right spots. It wasn't long before both of our speedos were floating somewhere in the pool. I wrapped my legs around Logan's waist before he aligned himself up with me.

When he began to push in I started sucking on his neck. I knew he was going to be a little rough but we both know that's how we liked it. For him to be rough and then treat me like I was so fragile I would break. The water made his normally hard thrust somewhat softer but I still could feel him squeezing my legs as he held me up. I was barely there by the way he would hit my prostate with such accuracy.

"Logan." I moaned out, letting him know I was close.

"Cum for me baby." He said before he hit my abused prostate one last time. I cried out as I held him as close as humanly possible. I felt him suck on my neck as he emptied his seed in me. I did the same except it was in the water. After we came down from our highs and he pulled out of me and had his forhead against mine.

"Pool, check." Logan said, smiling.

"There's a list?" I asked him.

"Just places I want to do it at with you." He told me.

"Don't worry. I don't really plan on finishing the list." He added.

"Good to know." I said to him.

We were sitting there in silence for a while before we actually moved.

"I'll clean up here, why don't you head on upstairs and shower." He told me.

"You sure you don't want to join me?" I asked him.

"Nah, we both know where that'll lead and I can already see the bruises forming on your thighs." He said. I nodded my head before heading upstairs in my clothes I came down here in. When I got to his room I quickly stripped myself of my clothes before getting into the shower. Halfway through I heard him come in and put our clothes in the hamper. When I was finished he gave me some pajamas to wear before he got in the shower. I sent my mom a text telling her I was staying over and that Logan was okay before I climbed into bed. The second I relaxed I realized how tired I truly was. Seconds later I was out like a light.

* * *

><p>Logan's POV<p>

As I stepped out the shower and dried myself I looked in the mirror. I always did this but something was different about me this time. I looked...scared. I shook it off as nothing. I was probably seeing things like I always did when I got tired. I stepped out of the bathroom and over to the closet where I put on some underwear and a tank top. I could hear Carlos' soft snores as I climbed into bed. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my hands on his stomach. I was expecting to quickly fall asleep like he did but something was keeping me up. I knew what it was but I didn't want to listen to it. I rubbed his stomach and that basically started the train of thought.

Was Carlos really pregnant? How is this possible? Is he just saying this to get my money or something?

Okay I know that last one was a little much. I really needed to stop watching those shows. Damn Kendall. How was I going to be a father figure for a baby when I am still a teen myself? That was the true question.

The one I didn't want to think about. Does this mean my life as a teen is over and I have to become a full adult with a boring job and shit? I know that one is selfish but come on, you know everyone thinks this when a child is thrown into their relationship. I sighed as I rubbed his stomach.

We ended up being in this position every night he slept over. He also seemed to be doing that more often too, sleeping over. I was fine with it. I just couldn't tke my eyes off of his growing stomach. He was getting bigger and bigger everyday. The bigger it got the more I started thinking about life and stuff like that.

He was about a month into the pregnancy when I finally went with him to the hospital to get a sonogram. I had been either too busy or too scared to go previous times. His stomach was just a little bump as I helped him out of the bed. He was always tired in the morning and would take a while to get ready. The only people that knew about him being pregnant was me, James, Kendall, Camille, and of course our parents. It was a little unreal to believe that all of this was happening. Okay a lot.

"Can you see how cold it is outside?" Carlos asked me from the bathroom. I nodded my head before making my way to the window. I opened it and immediately felt the cool spring morning breeze.

"It feels good outside." I told him. When I turned around he was putting on his clothes. I was already dressed so I was just waiting on him.

"Are Kendall and James coming?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I'm gonna call them now." I told him before I grabbed my phone. I dialed James' number, knowing that the odds of him being awake were greater than Kendall's.

"Hello?" James said in more of a whisper.

"James, hey, this is Logan. Carlos wants to know if you and Kendall are coming with us to the appointment today." I said.

"Hold on let me check." James said before I heard some rustling.

"Kendall! Are you going with Logan and Carlos to their appointment?" James asked him.

"When is it?" Kendall asked.

"Today and I know you don't have anything to do so we're going." James told him and I shook my head.

"So why the fuck did you just ask me if you're forcing me to go?" Kendall asked, almost reading my mind.

"We're going." James told me, ignoring Kendall.

"Okay, see you guys in a bit."

"Bye." James said before we both hung up.

"They're coming." I told Carlos. I noticed he was looking at himself in the mirror with a sad face. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Do I look...fat?" He asked me.

I chuckled before saying "No and you're suppose to get bigger. Just know that I love you no matter what size you are."

"So if I was the size of a whale and you had to bathe me and feed me for the rest of your life, you would do it?" He asked me. My eyes widened in shock when I imagined that.

"See!" He said walking away from me.

"See what? All I did was imagine it. But I know you wouldn't get like that so there is nothing to worry about." I told him.

"But I'm on my way to getting that big." He said going to get his shoes. I sat him on the bed and took the shoes out of his hand and put them on for him.

"I know you'll need my help as you get bigger and I'm fine with that. You won't get that big and I have no problem with washing you up." I told him as I put them on.

"So-"

"Carlos you aren't big and you won't get that big, calm down." I said, interrupting him.

"Fine." He said in defeat. I took his hands and helped him up before I guided him downstairs and into the kitchen.

Our chef was told by my mom that we were expecting a child. He was shocked when he realized it was Carlos. I'm guessing he thought one of us slipped up and cheated with a girl. In the kitchen were two plates of pancakes, Carlos' favorite. I grabbed both plates and me and him went to the dinning room to eat. I was going to ask Carlos why he drowned them in syrup but then I remembered his cravings.

By the time we were finished James and Kendall were here. James dyed his blue highlights to a light brown and Kendall dyed his hair to a barely noticeable pink almost blonde like. We all decided to ride in my truck together instead of riding in separate cars.

When we arrived at the hospital I was starting to get a little nervous. This was my first time coming with him and I didn't know what to expect. Kendall would be the one who would always go with him. I promised Carlos that I would go for the first month's check up after I missed the last two. We made our way in and Carlos greeted the lady at the desk and she knew him so she paged the doctor. A few minutes later a small lady came out and escorted us to the back room.

"Why aren't we in a regular place like most pregnant people?" I asked her.

"Because Carlos isn't like most cases and we want to be extra careful." She told me.

"Right." I said, realizing that had to be the dumbest question. We made our way to a small room and I helped Carlos up on the table. I watched as the lady went into the cabinet to grab a bottle of some gel type stuff. She cut on the monitor as she asked Carlos to raise his shirt.

"Is this your first time here?" She asked me and I nodded.

"You're the other father?" She asked me as she rubbed the gel on Carlos' stomach.

"Yeah." I said before I felt Carlos grab my hand as he smiled at me. Was it that obvious I was nervous? I watched as she took the thing and began to move it around his small stomach.

"There you are." She said stopping her movements.

When I saw that small blob on the screen I seemed to lose it. Just by knowing that in a couple of months that will be a baby that I will have to help raise. That child would be calling me dad. I would be one of the greatest influence on them. I'm not exactly a role model.

"Logan, you okay?" Kendall asked me. When I came back to reality everyone was looking at me.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

This thing was growing and I guess I thought it would be smaller than it is. I just sat there and watched as they did blood work and other stuff before we were able to leave. Carlos had a picture of the sonogram with him. Kendall and him were looking at it wondering if it was going to be a girl or a boy. When we got home James and Kendall said they were going out before they got in their car and left while me and Carlos went into the house. Later on that night, when Carlos was sleep I headed out. I needed some relief of all of this, some relaxation.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the street before turning down an alley. I walked up to the back door of an old friends house. I knocked on the door and waited.<p>

"Name." A guy with a deep voice said.

"Logan." I told him. He opened the door and I walked in. Minutes later I walked out with my form of relaxation.

"Just this one time and I'm done." I told myself as I walked out of the alley.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (Over exaggerated amount I know) I hope you guys like this chapter. The next one shall be...interesting? I have to admit that I'm a little scared to here what you guys think is going to happen because I'm pretty sure most of you are going to guess what that last part is about. But you guys don't know what I'm going to do about it so I guess that's cool. Well, anyway, stop reading my mindless rambling and REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Not even close to my normal lengthy chapters but I was having a little trouble with some things so I decided to cut the chapter at the part I was having trouble writing. Don't worry it's not that important if it is then it will be in the next chapter. Well I'm pretty sure you guys want to know about Logan so I'll shut up now. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>Carlos POV<p>

I was looking at my stomach in the mirror that was in my bathroom. For the first time in a while I was at my house. My mom said she hadn't seen me in a while so I decided to stay over here for a while. It had been about two weeks and a half since my first month check up. Logan had been acting weird ever since then. I asked him what was wrong but every time he would say it was nothing. He also was being a little jumpy and easily irritated. When I told my mom she said he's probably just nervous.

My stomach was getting bigger and I wasn't looking as bad as I thought I would. I thought I was going to look like a freak when I started to grow but I looked fairly normal. A few days ago I was looking on this website and I saw a little baby onesie that said I love my two daddies. I just had to buy it. My mom thinks it's too soon to be buying stuff but I told her that it would still work if it was a boy or a girl. I put my clothes on because I wanted to show Logan the onesie. My clothes weren't that tight yet. I was going to buy some bigger ones later on, maybe after going to see Logan.

"Mom I'm going to Logan's house now." I told her.

"Okay, see you later." She said from the kitchen.

I made my way to his house with my radio on. I wondered if there was a kids channel. I would have to google it or something because channel surfing wouldn't be the best thing to do while driving. When I pulled up to his house I parked in the front and got out. I knocked on the door and waited for Logan to open the door but the butler ended up doing it.

"Hi." I said to him.

"Hello, Mr. Garcia."

"I told you, you can just call me Carlos." I told him before I made my way in. I went up to Logan's room and took the onesie out of the bag before walking into his room.

"Hey Logie look at what I brought for the bab-" I said as I walked through the door but was caught off by the sight of Logan smoking something.

I gasped at the sight of white stuff on the table but in a flash Logan was covering my mouth while saying "Shh. We can't tell anyone."

I felt tears come down my face when I saw him close up. His eyes were almost dark red and he was sickly pale. I remembered where his hands had been and I didn't want that stuff in my system. I pushed his hand away and he stumbled back. He seemed extremely weak. I looked over back at the table in disgust. He wasn't doing drugs. He couldn't be. I pulled out my phone and he took it from me.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm calling James and Kendall."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"No."

"YES!" I said moving away from him.

"Carlos please!" Logan said, grabbing me.

"Don't touch me!" I said pulling my arm away from him.

"Logan you need some help." I told him.

Logan shakily ran his fingers through his hair and sighed before saying "I know. I may not be ready for this baby but I'm not going to ruin this by smoking."

I took my phone from him and dialed Kendall's number as I walked out into the hall. As the phone rung I couldn't help but break down. Logan was doing drugs. Out of all the things he could do. Why drugs?

"Hello?" I heard Kendall say.

"K-Kendall." I said, wiping my tears that wouldn't stop falling.

"Carlos what's wrong?"

"L-Logan's...Can you and James come over here, please."

"We're on our way." He told me.

"O-Okay." I said before I hung up. I tried to wipe my face a little before I went back into his room.

"They're on their way." I told him. He was sitting on the couch staring at the table with his drugs on it. I opened the windows, trying to get the smell out.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I can't stay in this room. It could be dangerous for the baby." I told him before I walked to the living room to wait for Kendall and James.

About 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. I answered it to see Kendall and James. Kendall pulled me in for a hug as James walked past us. He looked pissed.

"Come on." Kendall said as he helped me back up to Logan's room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I heard James yell.

We walked in to see James standing in front of Logan. Kendall looked pissed too. I couldn't hold back the tears as I looked at Logan again. He looked so terrible. I don't know what happen to him.

"We told you about doing this!" James yelled.

"You told us that this was a one time thing." Kendall said.

"How many times have you done this?" James asked him.

He shook his head and looked at me.

"Oh no you're going to tell us with Carlos in the room. He needs to know the most." Kendall said.

"H-How many Logan?" I asked him.

"I-I don't know about twelve times." He said. At that point James lost it and flipped the coffee table over, knocking all the drugs to the floor.

"TWELVE FUCKING TIMES!"

"James calm down." Kendall told him.

James sighed and walked over to us. He pulled me in for a hug and rubbed my back a little. When he pulled away I looked over at Logan and he was sitting there with his hands over his face.

"We're getting you help Logan." James said sternly before he left the room.

"I'm so sorry Carlos." Logan said still sitting on the couch.

I turned to Kendall who was behind me the whole time and he gave me a hug. He guided me out of the room and into the living room.

"How long have you two known about this?" I asked him.

"We only knew about the first time he did it. He promised that it was a one time thing and he was going to stop. He said he was going to tell you by now but I guess he didn't and went back to doing it again." Kendall told me.

"I should've known. He was acting weird and-"

"Carlos no one would've guessed that Logan was on drugs. He has always been weird so what ever you do don't go blaming yourself for this." Kendall told me.

About 20 minutes of us sitting there in silence there was a knock on the door. James came down the hall walking past us and opened the door.

"He's upstairs, 3rd door on the left." James told whoever it was at the door. Two big guys in white walked in and James followed them upstairs. I sat up from my laying position on the couch and waited. Mrs. Mitchell ended up walking in the house when James came down the stairs.

"What's going on?" She asked us when she saw me crying.

"It's a lot to go over." Kendall told her.

"Well why is their a white van outside?" She asked us.

"We are getting Logan some help." James said from the doorway.

"Help? With what?"

"Logan is what you call a substance abuser." James told her.

"What?" She asked, her voice cracking a little.

"Mrs. Mitchell Logan is doing drugs." Kendall told her. A few seconds later the two big guys came down the stairs.

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Mitchell gasped when she saw Logan knocked out and slung over one of the guys' shoulders.

"Don't worry he's going to get some help." Kendall told her.

"Kendall can you come help me clean up his room a bit?" James asked him.

"Sure." He said before he got up and walked with James to Logan's room.

"How long has this been going on?" Mrs. Mitchell asked me.

"I don't know. I found out about an hour ago when I got here." I told her.

"How could I let this happen?" She asked herself as she covered her face.

"Kendall says that we shouldn't blame ourselves." I told her.

"But I'm his mother I'm suppose to know these things."

"But remember Logan is smart, maybe not smart enough to not do drugs but you get my point."

"Yeah."

"So we shouldn't blame ourselves. He's the one that decided to do drugs. We shouldn't blame anyone." I told her.

"Are you going to leave him?" She asked me.

I sighed while looking at the ground. "I wouldn't be able to leave him even if I wanted to."

"Why? There are a lot of single parents. Not that you should leave him I just want to know." She said.

"I wouldn't be able to leave him, not just because of the baby, but because I still love him, very much. I just want him to get himself together before we bring a child into the world."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel so bad for putting everyone through this but things will get better. I mean they can't get any worse can they? Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I have to say it was hard trying to bring out Carlos emotions in this chapter but I think I did fairly well (Probably Not XD) REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: For those of you waiting on an update for Counting On You don't worry. I will be updating that soon. I want to try something new with this chapter. If you want some effects to go with the story it would be awesome if you guys could go to this website called Rainymood(.)com. Basically all it does is give you the sound of rain. I thought it went perfect with this chapter but that's just me. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>Thunder crackled through the night sky with the occasional flash of lightning as the pitter-patter sound of rain drops hit the window. I was at my house, laying down with Bruno Mars' song It Will Rain playing on a low volume. The song wasn't really that close to my situation but it was the song that came on. I realized it was on repeat but was too lazy to go change it. It had something to do with rain and that's what it was doing now.<p>

It had been about three weeks since Logan was taken to the rehab facility. When I told my mom she was in shock and wanted to see him. Everyone had at least visited him once except for me. James and Kendall would tell me how he was progressing at a fast pace and was almost looking like himself. They also told me that he wanted to see me. My mom told me the same thing and repeated it when she came home today. I didn't want to go see him because I was afraid he wouldn't look the same or act like the guy I fell in love with. Like the drugs would change him or he would show his true self.

Every time I got the courage to go see him that big 'What If' popped into my head. I would think of different scenerios that could happen when he first saw me after all of this time. Not to mention that my stomach has grown since then. It wasn't that much but it was noticable to people who knew I was pregnant. I got up when the song was over and looked outside. It was about 6pm and I was thinking about spending the weekend at Logan's house. I don't know why. It just didn't feel right laying in my bed by myself. I'd rather be in his bed and the least I could have was his scent around me. Something is better than nothing.

By this point my mind was screaming at me to go visit him but I was scared. I didn't wake my mom up from her nap because I knew she would discourage me from going. I slipped on my jacket and grabbed an umbrella before leaving. I drove in silence over to his house and parked my car of to the side before getting out and walking to the front door. I knocked and took a step back. I had a small flashback to the first time I did that. The smile on Logan's face when he opened the door. I felt tears blur my vision and I quickly wiped my face before the door opened.

The butler let me in and I made my way to Logan's room. I slowly opened the door and walked in, putting down my coat and umbrella. I had a flashback to the last time I was in this room. When I found Logan. But now the room was cleaned but it lacked his personal touch. I felt a tear slide down my face. I looked back out into the hallway when I heard someone come pass and sighed when I realized it was one of the servants. I remembered what happened in that hallway. After I got off of the phone with my mom James and Kendall questioned me and led to me getting the papers from the hospital.

I turned and looked at the bed. The spot Logan was when he found out I was pregnant. He told me that he loved me and wouldn't leave me. In a way he broke that promise. But it wasn't intentional though. He just lost control, I knew that, everyone did. Instead of him talking about it he tried to deal with it himself.

I closed the door before I walked over to his bed. I undressed down to my underwear and tank top before I climbed into the bed. I let my tears fall when I was enveloped by his scent. I buried my head into the pillow to muffle my sobs. I remembered one part of what he said when he found out and it played over and over in my head.

_"We are in this together and I love you as well as this baby with all my heart and this is, without a doubt, the greatest thing to ever happen to me."_

I clutched the blanket and tried to calm myself but the more those words replayed the more my heart would tear. I soon found myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of thunder. I looked over at the window and realized that it was sill raining. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11:56am. I had been sleep for so long. This had to be the longest I've ever slept. It was more than twelve hours. But I still felt tired. Despite that, I sat up and more memories came back flooding my head. My first time with him in this bed. The way he held me so close to him. I clutched the blanket and pulled it up to my face to cry into it. I laid back down and wanted to sleep.<p>

Sleep until my Logan came back to wrap his arms around me. I moved around trying to find a comfortable spot but now the blanket's warmth wasn't enough for me. I just laid there, longing for his touch. I missed him so much but the fear that he didn't miss me as much kept me in this bed. I sat up when there was particularly loud crackle of thunder. Since I couldn't go to sleep I decided to take a shower. When I walked into the bathroom I didn't look at the mirror. I already knew I probably looked terrible. I climbed into the shower and after making sure it was at the right temperature.

When I reached for the body wash I tried to fight back the tears. There was a bottle of Axe and a bottle of Lavender body wash. It brought back the memory of when they took a shower together that led to them having sex. I wrapped my arms around myself as I let the water cover me, mixing with my tears. I felt utterly miserable without Logan by my side. After standing there for a while I took a little bit of both body washes, mixing them together, before cleaning myself.

After I was done washing up I found myself sliding to the floor. I lost track of how long I was there. I began to move again when the water was starting to run cold. I climbed out and wrapped my towel around my waist.

I made my way out of the bathroom, across the room, and into his closet. I walked through and got a pair of underwear and pajamas before going back to his room to put them on. I didn't bother going to the top of the bed when I was dressed. I just laid across the bottom of it. A few minutes later my phone vibrated from my pants on the floor. I reached over and grabbed my phone out of the pocket.

Opening it, I saw that I had several missed call, a voicemail, and a couple of texts from Kendall and James. The missed calls were from Kendall, James, my mom, and Mrs. Mitchell. The texts from Kendall and James were asking me where I was. I saw that they had sent them last night so there was no point in me responding. I checked the voicemail and it was my mom she was freaking out and asking me where I was. She was almost hyperventilating. I was about to call her and tell her I was fine but then I got a call. It was from Kendall.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh sweet Jesus! Carlos, where the hell are you?" Kendall asked me.

"I'm at Logan's house, in his room." I told him.

"What?" I heard a voice. It sounded like Mrs. Mitchell.

"The butler let me in." I said.

"How long have you been in there?" I heard James ask.

"Since yesterday." I told him.

"I was working late yesterday and when I got home I went straight to bed. I got up and came over here when I found out that Carlos was missing." I heard Mrs. Mitchell say.

"The butler let me in." I said.

"Well we're coming to get you." Kendall told me.

"Can only you and James come? I don't feel like talking to a lot of people." I asked him. There was talking in the background that I couldn't figure out what was being said.

I heard Kendall sigh before he said "Okay."

When they got here I heard them talking about something before they opened the door to the room. They came over to me and both gave me hugs.

"Carlos, why are you here?" Kendall asked me.

"Because I miss him soo much." I told them.

They just both gave me a hug. They gave me the warmth I needed but it just wasn't the same. It made me realize something. I laid down back on the bed while James went to call someone. He was telling them that I was alright. I'm guessing it was my mother. Kendall was sitting in the chair on his phone. When he put his phone down he looked at me just as James walked back into the room.

"I don't want to live anymore." I told them, finally letting my thoughts out to them..

"What?" Kendall said, getting up from the chair he was in.

"Carlos please don't think like that." James said, standing next to Kendall.

"Why shouldn't I Kendall? I mean you have the love of your life standing next to you. Where's mine?" I don't know what it was but I suddenly got angry at them.

"Carlos please." James said.

"Shut it!" I yelled at him.

"Both of you have each other to hold at night. Where's mine? Huh? Let me tell you where he is. He's in some fucking rehab because he thinks that he won't be a good father. Well what about me? Does he think that I'm going to be the perfect dad? I'm going to be just as experienced as he is. Does that give me the right to do drugs? Huh?" I asked Kendall.

"Carlos."

"James shut the fuck up. I want Kendall to answer me, since I shouldn't be thinking like this."

"You know what Carlos. You sit here and you say that you don't want to live anymore but you're not thinking. You're just going off of emotions. Look at your stomach. You have the ability to bare children. Just because Logan isn't here right now you think that it's the end of the world. News flash, it's not. Logan will be back and you and him will raise this baby to the best of your ability. You have something worth treasuring. Not only is that your life but it's the life growing inside of you. So don't sit here and say those words just because you feel lonely. If you want me and James to stay here with you, we can. We are here for you Carlos. We may not be as good as Logan but we will fucking try to be." Kendall said to me.

I was utterly speechless. I began to cry for the simple fact that he was right. About everything. He knew exactly how I was feeling. I covered my face as tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I looked up to see it was Kendall. I wrapped my arms around him and broke down. I felt someone else wrap their arms around me and I knew it was James. They were here for me. They are trying to help me.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I said to them.

"Shhh, It's okay. We know things aren't good right now." Kendall said.

"But don't worry because we are here for you, Carlos." James told me.

* * *

><p>James POV<p>

We were sitting in Logan's room and I was on the couch watching Tv. I looked over the back of the couch to look at Kendall and Carlos. Kendall was sitting on the bed, watching the Tv as well while Carlos slept on his lap. Every so often I would see Kendall rubbing his back when he got uncomfortable. Carlos had fell asleep a while ago but Kendall had stayed back there.

"I'm really worried about him James." Kendall said to me.

"I know. That whole 'I don't want to live anymore' thing scared the crap out of me. I'm glad you were able to talk some real sense into him." I told Kendall.

"Maybe we should calm down with the whole love dovey stuff. At least until Logan comes back. That way Carlos won't feel neglected and think those thoughts." Kendall said.

"Alright." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter isn't much but it does tell you how much Carlos loves Logan. I hope you guys liked this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Oh gosh I am so sorry for the delay guys. I should've been updated this story. I've just been so busy with everything. This is the longest I've been without updating a story and I feel terrible for having you guys wait for this. I guess I'll just shut up now and let you guys read. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>Carlos' POV<p>

"I'm not going James."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"You don't have a choice." James said.

"James, I'm not fucking going!"

James sighed before he walked out of the room. He was trying to get me to go see Logan. I didn't want to see him. I really didn't know if he wanted to see me anyway.

"Carlos-"

"Kendall, James didn't convince me and you aren't either."

"Well just hear me out."

"Fine."

"Carlos, you may not want to see him but we both know you need him. I believe that you need him to function just by the simple fact that you broke down. Both of you need each other whether you want to see each other or not." Kendall told me.

"Does he want to see me?" I asked him.

"Yes, he thinks you don't love him because you're the only one who hasn't visited him. He thinks he pushed you away by making that mistake. He also thinks you hate him for getting you pregnant and not being here with you."

"B-But that's not true. I'm not mad at him and I love him with all my heart."

"Well maybe you need to visit him and tell him that."

"But-"

"Carlos, look at where you're at. Look at where you've been ever since you broke down."

I looked around. I was in Logan's bed. I had been staying here since I broke down. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"I-I just miss him so much and-"

"That's why you need to go see him. You need to put aside whatever it is that's making you not want to go and just do it."

"But what if he's changed." I mumble.

"What?"

"What if he's not the Logan I fell in love with? What if the Logan I fell in love with was this person that was going to end up doing drugs?"

"You think he's going to be different when you see him again, don't you?" Kendall asked me and I nod my head while I wipe my tears.

"Carlos I have known Logan since I could remember. That one you met in school and fell in love with is the true Logan. The one you saw all red eyed and stupid isn't Logan. He lost his way and I know right now that that treatment center is what's best for him. He needs his family and friends there to help him get better. I know that right now he's not trying his hardest. He needs you to get himself motivated and I think the only motivation that will actually work is you." He said, smiling.

"He really does need you Carlos." James said from the door.

He does seem to need me. Everyone knows I need him. I guess I'm going. Not to mention, I really do miss my Logie bear. He needs me and I need him.

"Fine, help me up." I said, reaching my hand out to Kendall. I was almost two, almost three, months now. Logan will be so excited to see me and my growing stomach.

As I got dressed I started to get happier. I also started to get nervous but I ignored it. I was going this time whether I had doubts or not. When I finished dressing I made my way down the steps. I still had to get used to the little buldge on my stomach, knowing it was going to get way bigger.

"You ready?" Kendall asked me from the front door. I nodded my head before I followed him out the door. The butler closed the door behind us.

James was sitting in the drivers seat with the top down on his convertible. I didn't notice before but it was really beautiful outside. I climbed in the back seat while Kendall got in the front next to James. I put on my seatbelt and looked up at the sky as we drove down the pathway out of the house.

"Have you guys walked around this whole place?" I asked them.

"Yeah and he has a lot of things all over the place. Maybe when he comes back he can show you." Kendall told me, smiling.

When we arrived at the place I got really nervous but remembered what Kendall told me. Logan wanted to see me. I will make him want to get out of here. I followed James and Kendall into the main entrance. We walked through a little machine that scanned us for anything dangerous and the guy sitting there said we were free to go. When we walked in I noticed that it was sort of an open room with a desk in the middle. We walked up to the desk and they wrote down their names and told me to do the same.

"This is him." James told the lady at the desk.

She smiled at me and said, "Boy he's been talking about you. He really wants to see you."

"So I've been told." I said, smiling.

"You guys can go in now." She told us before pressing a button.

James and Kendall walked ahead of me and told me to wait behind them. My heart was pounding when I heard his voice.

"Logan." James said, getting his attention.

"Is he here?" Logan asked.

When James and Kendall parted I came face to face with him. The man I loved so much and despite my hadn't changed one bit. Beside his hair not being spiked and his skin was slightly pale. I felt tears come to my eyes before I felt his arms wrap around me. I wrapped my arms around him as I cried into his shoulder. I really missed him and having his arms around me made me feel at home. We stayed like this for a while.

"I love you so much." He told me.

"I love you too." I said as I finally let him go.

He leaned forward and connected our lips, bringing us impossibly closer. I loved the feeling of his lips pressed against mine. I didn't realize how much I truly missed him until now.

"Alright guys there are children around." James said. Me and Logan pulled away smiling at each other.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Logan said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards glass doors. We walked outside to what seemed like the backyard of the place.

"I sort of spend most of my time here. This is the closest thing that reminds me of home." He told me as we walked along the path. I put my head on his shoulder as we walked towards the small lake.

"They don't really let that many people out here so it's a nice place to sit and think." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because a lot of them are suicidal. They would try to drown themselves. There are people here that are more messed up than me but are really nice once you get to know them."

"Really?"

"Yeah and before you got here I was talking with a little girl. She says that she can see angels and spirits and stuff. She also knew about you before I told her. She says that you're special."

"Aww that's so nice of her."

"She also told me that we're going to have a girl." Logan told me, smiling.

"As long as we have a healthy baby I'm fine."

"You know she hasn't been wrong with her predictions. She could always guess who was going to visit. I didn't believe her when she said you were coming. Now I think she's really psychic."

"You never know." I told him as I looked down at my stomach. It was too early to tell if the baby was going to be a girl but I had a feeling it was.

"You know James and Kendall told me what happened." Logan said, looking down.

"I knew they would. We are really lucky to have them."

"Yeah and I'm really sorry I put you through that." He said, looking at me.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who was scared to see you."

"Why?"

"It sounds stupid now but I thought that you would change and you wouldn't be the guy I fell in love with. I thought that the drugs would somehow change you and you would show your true self and that wouldn't be the guy I met at school." I told him.

"This is the true me." He said, grabbing my hand.

"The guy you fell in love with is here. He's a little messed up at the moment but he's trying his hardest to go back to that same guy you met at school, maybe even better. Realization hit me when you sort of came in my room. I had hit rock bottom and I was lost. If it weren't for you, James, and Kendall I don't know where I would be right now. I realized that me thinking that this was going to be hard on me was very selfish. In order for us to make this as easy as possible we need to be here for each other and we can't do that if I'm here. We miss each other and as James and Kendall said, we can't function without each other. It's true Carlos, I can't see my life without you and when I started to think that I destroyed our relationship with this I felt like I deserved to stay here. Now that I can see that our relationship is still going strong I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Oh Logan." I said before I captured his lips in a passionate kiss which he happily returned. I ended up laying in the grass with Logan hovering over me without breaking the kiss.

"Guys, seriously." We heard Kendall say. We stopped and looked at him to see James standing next to him.

"They're like rabbits." James said.

"We are not." I told him.

"Carlos look at where you are right now. I'm pretty sure that if we hadn't come out here the both of you would probably be having sex." James said.

"We would not." I said.

"We wouldn't?" Logan asked me.

"No! Look, I'm pregnant which means that my sex drive isn't like it use to be. Sure we can still have sex but I just don't feel like it right now. Not to mention, we're outside." I told him.

"Oh, right." He said, pulling me up with him. He looked up in the sky and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's getting late." He said, sadly.

"That's why we came out here to get you two." Kendall said.

"That's because I waited too long to come visit but don't worry I'll be here the first thing tomorrow morning. I can't live a day without you, Logan. I still don't know how I went almost two months without you."

"And it won't be long before I'll be back at home with you as we prepare for our little girl." Logan said before we walked back inside. We reluctantly said goodbye before we had to go.

"Little girl?" Kendall asked.

"I'll explain in the car." I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Carlos finally went to go visit him. I will be explaining more about the little psychic girl in later chapters so don't worry about that. She wasn't random. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I feel terrible for taking so long to update this story but my brain thought of a better ending to this chapter and I couldn't refuse so I redid most of it and got this. I hope you guys like it. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>A few weeks had gone by and as promised I had visited Logan everyday. I could tell that James and Kendall were getting tired of taking me there and bringing me back but the second I brought up me driving they quickly said no.<p>

They said that it would be safer for me to ride with them. When we pulled up I couldn't hide the smile on my face. I knew that Logan was going to ask me where I was yesterday. Okay, so I missed one day but I knew he was going to ask and I had some good news.

As we walked into the building the lady at the front desk, Mrs. Jones, greeted us and let us in. As I walked in, there was no sight of Logan. He was usually waiting here for me. I walked over to the window, looking into the courtyard, where I saw him talking to a little girl at a little outside table they had.

I opened the sliding glass door and waited for them to notice me. When they didn't I noticed that Logan was really into what she was saying. The little girl seemed like she was really in thought as she brought some of her blonde hair behind her ear. I didn't want to intrude on their conversation so I just waited. I felt someone walk up behind me and I turned to see it was an old guy.

"He's been talking to her for about an hour or so. I doubt they're close to finishing. You'll be standing here for a while." He told me.

"Do you know why?" I asked him.

"No, he spends most of his time talking with her. Everytime I walk past them they seem to be talking about toys. It's odd but everyone has odd things about them here." He said.

"I wonder why he spends most of his time with her?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"I think it might be because everyone claims that that little girl is psychic. I just think they're all loons. Yeah, she may have gotten a few things right but they were just lucky guesses." He said before he walked away.

I remembered a while back of Logan talking about her. He said that he really wanted me to meet her. That's when I remembered what he told me she said about me having a girl. I couldn't stand there anymore so I slowly walked up to them. The second I took a step both of them looked up at me. It was sort of an awkward stare but I just blew it off and made my way over to them.

"Hello." The little girl said to me.

"I'm Emma." She said as she extended her hand to me.

"Hi." I said as I shook it.

"I'm-"

"Carlos, I know." She said, interrupting me.

"Logan talks about you a lot." She added when I gave her a look.

"Emma, he knows." Logan told her.

"I know, I just didn't want to make him feel weird but I can tell by the look on his face that it's too late." She said to him.

"What? No, it's not. You look like a really sweet girl and you're so polite." I told her.

"Thank you." She said before she got up.

"I'll talk to you later Logan." She said before she walked off. I sat down as Logan waved to her.

"Was that her?" I asked him. He seemed to be still thinking about something.

"Logan?" I said, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" He said.

"Was that her?" I asked him, again.

"Yeah, that was her." He told me.

"Logan are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"You sure? You seem a bit out of it." I told him.

"I'm..uh, just a little tired."

"Oh."

"Wait, where were you yesterday?" He asked me.

I smiled at him before I said, "The doctors. Sorry I didn't call."

"Why'd you get all smiley? It's just the doctors." He said.

"I found out something yesterday." I said, smiling even more.

"I'm having a girl!" I told him. His eyes widened in shock and I was waiting for him to smile but he didn't.

"Okay, what's wrong? Why aren't you smiling?" I asked him.

"I-Uh-I am happy. Just a little shocked, it's a good kind of shock." He said, smiling at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Come on, lets go for a walk." He said as he stood, grabbing my hand.

"We can't walk that far though." I told him.

"That's fine just tell me when you get tired." He said before we began walking. I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked down a path that circled the lake. We walking in silence until something popped into my head.

"What are we going to name her?" I asked him.

"I've been thinking about that for a while."

"Did you come up with anything good yet?"

"Sadly, no." He said.

"Well, at least we can rule out boy names."

"That's true."

As we walked I was ignoring the fact that Logan seemed extra jumpy. He would act like he was about to jump in front of me or something to protect me. I had ignored it up until he did it again.

"Logan, what's going on with you? Do you want us to go back?" I asked him.

"N-No it's fine, I'm sorry." He said.

"Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?"

"It's nothing. I'm just a little scared about us being outside and you're pregnant." He said.

"It's not like I'm going to fall or anything."

"I know it's just..."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"Logan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is just a beautiful moment that I'm glad to share with you."

"You are really starting to scare me." I told him.

"Why?"

"Because you're acting as if one of us is dying."

He was silent after that before he mumbled out a sorry as we continued to walk. When we got back to the building we headed inside. I saw that James was playing checkers with an old lady. Kendall was talking to a girl who looked like she was a few years younger than us.

"Hey, babe, I'll be right back. I have to go check up on something." Logan told me before he left. The second he was out of the room I called the guys over.

"Hurry it up, I think she's cheating." James told me.

"What is it?" Kendall asked me.

"Guys I think something's wrong with Logan. I told him that we were having a girl and ever since then he has been acting weird." I told them.

"Acting weird in what way?" James asked me.

"Well, he's been real jumpy, like he's about to jump in front of me or something. He also talks as if one of us is dying." I told them.

"That is weird." Kendall said, looking around.

"Where is he?" He asked when he didn't see him.

"He said that he had to check up on something." I told them.

"Do we need to talk to him?" James asked.

"I don't know. Can you guys just keep an eye on him?"

"Sure thing." They both said before they went back to their things and I went to go sit down.

When Logan came back his eyes were slightly red and I immediately jumped up from my seat and went over to him.

"Logan, are you okay?" I asked him.

"F-Fine." He said, cursing himself when his voice sounded like he had been crying.

"No, you're not." I said as I held his face in my hands.

"It's nothing."

"Logan?" Kendall said as he came over.

"What's wrong?" James said as he joined us.

"Nothing." He said, moving his head away from my hands.

"The last time you said that we had to bring you here." James reminded him.

"So tell us what's up." Kendall said.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just a little emotional that I'm going to have a daughter. I didn't want to tell you guys because you would probably make fun of me." Logan finally told us.

"Oh, you were scaring me." I said to him as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you told me."

"Do you want to go get lunch?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am starving." I said before we walked to the cafeteria.

I got a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some chips and juice while Logan got a ham sandwich, chips, and a soda. We sat in a booth that was in the corner of the room, by the window. We ate in a comfortable silence, glancing at each other here and there.

"You look like you're doing a lot of thinking over there." I told him.

"Wha-huh?"

"I said it looks like you're doing a lot of thinking over there. Are you thinking about names?" I asked him.

"Uh..yeah." He said.

"Oh, me too." I said, smiling as I took another bite of my sandwich.

This had to be the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich ever. I couldn't tell my mom that though. She'd go and try to make her best sandwich and would make me try it until I said it was better. That will be a birthday I'll never forget. I said that the store's cake was my favorite and suddenly I had tons of cakes in front of me and my mother begging me to try them all. I think that was the first time I lied to her.

"I can't do this." I heard Logan say.

"Huh?"

"I-I can't do this." He repeated.

"I love you too much to do this."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, praying he wasn't going to break up with me. He wouldn't, would he?

"Logan-"

"I can't do this, Carlos."

"Logan, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I can't lie to you anymore." He said, tearing up just as Kendall and James walked in. They saw the weird look on my face and they rushed over.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow at Logan.

"I-I, I can't lie to you anymore."

"Logan, please tell me what you're talking about."

"I'm not upset or shocked because we are having a girl. I already knew that was going to happen." He said, receiving weird looks from the other two.

"Because of Emma." I explained.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"So then, what's got you so upset?"

"When I was talking to her earlier it was because she had been avoiding me since yesterday evening. She said that she didn't want to tell me what she saw."

By now my mind was racing as to what she could've saw. Was Logan cheating on me? Oh god, my heart is aching at just the thought. Please don't let it be that.

"So, what did she see you doing?" James asked.

"She didn't see me doing anything. What I mean is she had a vision that involved the two of us." Logan said to me.

"What was it? Was it good...no it couldn't have been good because you wouldn't be upset. Was it bad? Oh god, did it involve me losing the baby? Oh my goodness, I-"

"Carlos what the hell are you talking about?" Kendall asked me.

"This little girl, Emma, is psychic and she tells me about her visions all of the time. Most of them are things like people who are coming to visit and what they are serving us for lunch." Logan told them.

"Okay...so this chic is psychic. Are you serious?" James asked him.

"Yes!" Logan said.

"She was right about me coming to visit that day and that I was having a girl." I said, mostly thinking outloud.

"What did she see?" I asked Logan. He just looked down silently.

"What did she see, Logan?" James asked him. He looked up at me and I could see that he was crying.

"She said that one of us is going to die."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope my attempt at a cliffhanger was good. I also hope you guys aren't mad at Emma. She can't control her visions. That's why she hid herself from Logan. I feel like if I talk anymore I would ruin the story for you guys so I'll just shut up and yeah...REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long with this story. I had a little bit of trouble with the plot. I had something in my head but when I began typing I realized that it was kind of foolish so I had to change it up. When I was finished I had stopped just before the turning point of the story. I thought about it for a minute and since I haven't updated in more than a month I figured I would just go ahead and add the part. I'll just let you read to find out. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Carlos. I'm s-so sorry." Logan started crying. I started looking around and now I noticed all of the potential ways that I could die. It was terrifying.

"Wait a minute. She said that one of you is going to die?" James asked.

"Yes, weren't you listening?" Kendall asked him.

"So what? It's just a little girl. Haven't you guys seen those little horror movies. There's always a little girl who says that someone is going to die."

"James, she has been right about _everything_. What if she's right about this?"

"Kendall, stop being so dramatic this little girl is probably just messing with them."

I didn't know what to do or say. James and Kendall continued their conversation and I just drifted off. I had so many questions in my head right now.

"Logan?" Said boy looked up at me and it was so heart breaking. I wanted to comfort him but this was important. "Did she say anything else about it?"

He shook his head before saying, "That's why I left a few minutes ago. I went up to her room to see if she could tell me anything else about it. She said that all she saw was one of us dying. I couldn't help but start crying because I know that there's nothing we can do."

James stopped his debating with Kendall and turned to Logan and said, "Logan you've got to be shitting me. I know you aren't giving up like this. After all of those movies we've watched. They've told so many people that they were going to die and I'm pretty sure if the people in the movie were like you they would've never made it. They had faith and right now that's what you need to have too. All we have to do is be careful and look out for anything dangerous and stop it before it can get to you."

Everyone stared at James in shock. He was right. That's all we had to do.

"What?" He asked when we didn't say anything.

"I knew all of those movies would pay off." Kendall said before giving James a kiss.

"But James, there's one problem. How are we going to know if something is dangerous or not?" Logan asked him.

"We don't." He said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"So, what the hell are we suppose to do?" Kendall almost yelled at him.

"Protect them from everything and don't have them near anything dangerous." James said in sort of a duh tone.

"How are we going to protect the both of them?"

"We don't have to. Just protect Carlos."

Everyone, including me, gave him a 'how could you' look.

"What? Logan's in a freakin clinic. There's nothing dangerous about it. Just don't go outside and be careful about where you go." James said almost frustrated because we thought that he didn't care about Logan.

* * *

><p>It had been about a couple of months since the vision and nothing has really happened. That was the only flaw in James' plan. How were we suppose to know when everything was safe?<p>

Logan had been going to go talk to Emma to see if she had anymore information. Sadly, she didn't. She couldn't control her visions which meant that when it happened all she could do was try and remember them.

It was so nerve racking to look out for anything dangerous. It also wasn't helping being pregnant. I was always feeling tired. Even after doing the simplest of things. Logan had gotten the attention of the nurses with his nervousness and the extended his stay. I didn't really know how I felt about it though. I was sad that he wouldn't be coming home but then I was happy because he would be safe.

Then I was a little exausted from it all. My stomach was getting a little too much for me. After Thanksgiving, I stopped having all of those weird cravings. I was happy that we all spent Christmas with Logan. We hadn't told anyone about what Emma said because we would seem crazy.

Emma seemed really distant from us and every time she saw us she would have a sad look on her face. We later found out that her family wasn't able to make it to see her on Christmas day because of the weather. Logan invited her over to join us. We even got her gifts. We got her a barbie doll that Logan said he saw her looking at on the computer. We also got her almost everything that went with it. It was almost the whole collection and at first we thought it would be too much but we noticed that she didn't have any presents.

My family came over for Christmas and it had to be the most awkwardess thing ever being with my family but they showed me so much love. I think my mom had already told them because when they showed up they didn't seem surprised.

Well, the little ones did but it wasn't because of me. It was because of all the cookies and candy everywhere. I really found out that they knew when most of my Christmas presents were baby clothes. My grandmother didn't hold back her questioning, She wanted to know all of the names we came up for her. She wanted to know when I was due and everything. She told me that if I needed any help and my mom wasn't available, I could count on her.

It was really sweet but I don't think I would bother her like that. I know that for a while it seemed like Emma's vision wasn't going to come true until I got a little scare when the tree fell over. My dad was there to catch it though. I told Logan about it the next day when I went to visit him. He was really scared for me after I told him.

When I left that day he told me to promise to be careful and not do anything dangerous. I told him that he needed to stop being so paranoid or they would extend his stay even longer and he wouldn't be able to see the baby when she's born.

When New Years rolled around my parents went to an adults only party, Kendall and James went to each other's family parties and they said that they would join me and Logan before the ball dropped. Everyone in the building went into the living room area with the flat screen. Logan was holding me from behind with his hand on my stomach, rubbing softly, as we watched the ball began to drop. Kendall and James walked in and we waved to them right before the ball started to get to that point where you're suppose to count.

Everyone began counting and Logan whispered in my ear, "Have you seen Emma?"

"No." I told him.

"I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Maybe she's in her room."

The ball finally reached the bottom and everyone screamed, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Happy New Year babe." He whispered.

"Happy New Year." I said, smiling when he turned my head and gave me a kiss. It was passionate and filled with love, just like all of his kisses.

We said Happy New Years to everyone before they went to their rooms to go to sleep since some of them were on strict schedules while the other ones were just tired. The facility had special hours for New Years so we were allowed to stay for about one more hour.

"I'm going to go and find Emma." I told Logan once it was just a few people left in the room.

I walked down the hallway and up the stairs to her room. I knocked on the door and when there wasn't an answer I opened the door. The room was dark but as the door swung open the light from the hallway showed me that she was sleep in her bed. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her head.

"Happy New Year." I whispered before heading back down to Logan and the rest of the guys.

As I was walking, past an old guy who stared at me through the window in his door to his room. He seemed to glare at me. I had never seen him before and I thought it was kind of strange. The creepy part about it was that his room was dark and he had his face close to the window and I would've missed him if the light in the hallway wasn't so bright. I tried to ignore him and headed down stairs.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked me when he saw me.

"Huh?"

"You had a weird look on your face."

"Oh, well, I found Emma. She was in her room sleep and as I was walking back there was this old guy staring at me."

"What old guy?" James said as he walked over.

"An old guy upstairs, he like glared at me through the little window on the door. It was creepy."

"Oh! You're talking about the old guy at the end of the hall. He's like that with everyone. He glares at the nurses even when they help him. Most of them ignore him when he's yelling at them. When they take him out of his room it's only for a while because he starts to get on everyone's nerves. All he does is sit in that rocking chair in the corner." Logan explained.

"Alright guys, we have to close up in a few minutes, say your goodbyes." The nurse told us.

I gave Logan a hug and a kiss before James and Kendall hugged him. I knew Logan was ready to get out of here by the look on his face. We said bye to the rest of the people there, wishing them a Happy New Year before we left.

* * *

><p>It had been about a week since New Years and everyone was happy because we found out that Logan was going to be released today. Both of our mothers came with me, James, and Kendall to get him. Everyone was happy but I don't think anyone was as happy as I was. If I wasn't so pregnant I probably wouldn't have gone to sleep and probably would've ran through the entrance.<p>

"Carlos, you need to calm down. The last thing we need is for you to go into labor from stress." My mom told me.

I sighed, trying to calm myself down. We walked up to the front desk and I smiled at Mrs. Jones. She smiled back before opening the door. I was the first one to walk in. My eyes scanned the room for Logan but stopped when I didn't see him.

"He's packing his stuff." Someone said. I turned to see that it was Emma.

"Hey Emma." I said, smiling, going over to give her a hug.

"Don't worry, he's just so excited." James told her.

"It's alright." She said.

"And he's a hugger." I turned and saw that it was Logan standing there. He was the one who spoke.

"Logan!"

"Carlos remember you're pregnant." Kendall said when I was about to run over to Logan. Instead, I just walked really fast to him. I wrapped my arms around him and began kissing his face.

"Okay, Okay, Carlos let him breathe." My mom told us after a few minutes.

"Sorry, I can't help it." I said, stepping away from him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the guy that was staring at me on New Years. He was staring at me right now.

"Logan." I whispered.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"He's looking at us."

Logan's eyes scanned the room before he realized who I was talking about. "Just ignore him."

"He's freaking me out."

"Don't worry, we won't be here for that long. We just need to wait for my mom to get the papers done. Just ignore him for now."

I nodded my head before heading over to Emma. She was saying goodbye to James and Kendall. I leaned down to her height and gave her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you." She told me.

"I'm going to miss you too." I said, hugging her tight. I ignored the old man that was a few feet away from us.

"I wish I could see the baby when she's born." I gave her a confused look.

"Of course you can see her when she's born, w-"

I was cut off by someone screaming. I looked up to see the old guy was running over to me, screaming. I looked at his hand to see that he had a knife aimed at my stomach. I fell back, trying to get away from him. He slung the knife forward but Emma jumped in the way. My eyes widened in shock and she gasped as the knife went into her. She fell to the ground as Logan ran over, punching the old man. James kicked the knife away from him as he and Kendall restrained him. I moved over to where Emma was laying as Logan came over. My eyes began to water at the sight of her.

"You're going to be okay. Logan's getting the nurses now." I told her.

She shook her head and said, "This is how it's suppose to be. I had to do this in order to save you and your daughter." I ignored the tears running down my face as I leaned down and hugged her. When I pulled away, I had blood on me and it just made me cry more.

"Don't worry, I'm going to a safe place and you guys are going to raise a beautiful baby girl." She told me before she began to cough. Logan came back with a couple of nurses and moved me away from Emma as the nurses began to try and save her. I clutched onto Logan's shirt as I cried.

"Shh. Don't worry, she's going to be okay." Logan told me as he rubbed my back.

I shook my head before looking up at him, "She said that this was suppose to happen. I think in her vision she saw the guy killing me. The only way she could stop it was jumping in front of me." I could see that he was crying as he held me close to him. The old man was yelling and stuff before the police showed up. The took him away from James and Kendall, putting him in cuffs.

"I must kill the demon child inside that boy!" He screamed as they took him out of the room. Kendall had to hold James back from running over to him.

The paramedics came running in and over to Emma. They helped the nurses trying to save her. The police came back in and escorted everyone out of the building. Logan held me as we sat outside. Kendall and James were explaining everything that happened to the police and our moms. Logan was rubbing my back to try and calm me down. I just couldn't get the image of her stepping in front of me out of my head.

A paramedic came over to us and she asked if she could check me for any injuries. I'm guessing it was because of the blood. I let her check me over just to be on the safe side. When she was finished checking me I went back over to Logan. He held my hand and I felt him squeeze it tighter when they rolled Emma out of the building. They had the blanket covering her face and I had to look away so I wouldn't began to cry again but it was too late.

"I still can't believe that she would do something like that for us." Logan said.

"She's the bravest little girl I've ever met." James said, making his way over with Kendall.

Something popped into my head and I looked up at Logan and said, "I want to name our baby after her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh god, I feel so terrible because I think she is the first person I've ever killed in my stories. The last line I was going to save for the next chapter but I didn't want to leave the chapter on an extremely sad note. So I guess it's not completely sad. I still feel bad though because I kind of connect with all of my characters in a way. I would like to apologize about the looseness of the coverage of his pregnancy and how it's kind of sped up in this chapter. Just to clear things up he is about 8 months pregnant. The baby is due in February and the last part is in the middle of January. I am also at the point of the story where I don't know how many chapters are left. I know it's not a lot. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ugh this chapter is going to be sad. It was sad for me and I already knew this was going to happen. To add on to the sadness I must inform you that there are like two or three chapters of Emo Meets Preppy left. I know. I'm sad and I'm going to miss this story but all good things must come to an end. Don't worry though, I might be posting chapter here and there about them here and there. Well, on with the story. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>I had my head on Logan's shoulder as we waited for the limo to arrive. Sometimes I would find myself crying but it wasn't really excessive. The first couple of days it was but Logan was there to comfort me. Especially when we got home that night. He was by my side, holding me as I cried. We agreed to name our child after Emma but we needed to ask her parents if it was okay. James and Kendall said that they would meet us at the funeral so we didn't have to wait for them.<p>

Logan's mom and my mom are coming with us but are going to be in separate cars. Emma's parents wanted them to be with us in the limo but Logan's mom needed to do something just before the funeral was over so she would have to leave early. She wouldn't tell us but apparently she told Emma's parents. My mom said that she needed to help out Logan's mom which just made me want to know what they were doing but I didn't think much of it.

When the limo arrived Emma's parents got out and greeted us. "How are you feeling?" Emma's mother asked me after we climbed in the limo and it began to move.

"I'm okay, I guess. I've been really tired no matter how much I sleep. It's like I wake up tired."

She smiled at me before saying, "That's expected with pregnancy. That just means it's almost over and you'll have your bundle of joy in a matter of days or weeks."

I looked down at my stomach as I rubbed it. I couldn't wear a suit like Logan because of my size but I could wear all black. I looked back up at Emma's parents and I could tell that Emma got most of her looks from her mother but she had her father's eyes. Her mother had natural red hair with blue eyes while her father had brunette hair and brown eyes. Her mother reminded me so much of her that I found myself tearing up a little. I felt Logan's hand rubbing my back and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You two are just bursting with love for each other. I know that when that baby is born, you two are going to treat her with so much love." Emma's mother told us.

"Are you two at all scared? If you don't mind me asking." Emma's father spoke up.

"Of course." Logan said, firmly.

"We surely weren't ready for this but we know that our love for our baby girl will be more than enough to keep the fear out of us."

"Yeah and we know that we will face challenges but we're ready because it will be a new experience. For the both of us." I added. There was a silence after Emma's father nodded at our responses to his question. I wanted to ask them something but I felt like I would be over stepping my boundaries.

"Is there something wrong?" Emma's mother asked me.

"Are you going into labor?"

"No, I'm not. I just...I wanted to ask you two something but I don't know if I should."

"You can ask us anything."

"But I feel like I would be over stepping my boundaries. Like it's not my place to ask."

"Carlos, unasked questions can cause stress and that is the last thing you need."

"Well, I was wondering if you would consider having more children." I asked, softly.

"Oh." Emma's mother said and I just knew that I over stepped my boundaries by the look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"No, it's fine. It just took me by surprise a little. To answer your question, no. After Emma, the doctors told me that it was impossible for me to have anymore children."

"Oh, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"Carlos, it's quite alright. You were curious. That's a sign of a good parent. No need to be sorry."

The limo came to a stop and when I turned to look I saw that we were in front of the church. I felt Logan rub my back some before the driver opened the door. Logan got out and turned around to help me out. We waited for Emma's parents to climb out before we made our way into the church. Logan's mom was one of the first few people we saw. Along with my mom and some people from the facility.

They greeted us as we walked through the corridors to the double doors that led to where the funeral was being held. We were following Emma's parents the whole time and we could hear people walking behind us. As we walked in they began to play the music. I held Logan's hand in mine as we walked up to Emma's casket. Emma's parents walked closer as me and Logan stood a few feet back. Her mother leaned down and kissed her forehead before her father did the same.

As they moved to take their seats, me and Logan walked closer. Emma looked stunning in her pearls and light green dress. She had on white gloves that matched the white rose in her hair. I felt my eyes start to water, knowing that this would be the last time I saw this little girls face. Logan wrapped his arm around my waist and moved me over to where Emma's parents sat.

Our mothers sat behind us and the rest of the church filled with family and friends of Emma. A few people had walked up to her casket while others couldn't seem to manage it. Logan was holding my hand as the preacher talked about how life on Earth always seemed to be too short. One of the nurses from the facility was the first to come up and speak.

"Hi, I was one of the nurses who had the honor of knowing Emma. Every time I would see her she would have a smile on her face just as happy as can be. She would always ask us if we needed help when we were the one's who were suppose to be helping her. I remember when she insisted on changing her own sheets. I swear she did it better than any of us could ever do. She was always helping out and me and a few other nurses always joked that we needed to be paying her. I could tell you more but I think I should have one of the many people she helped come up here."

An old lady that I remember seeing in the facility came up and stepped in front of the mic. "Hello, I'm Irene Washington. Emma must've been the sweetest little girl I have ever met. I-I remember the first time I saw her. She was skipping by my room just as happy. When I asked her why she was so happy, she told me that the cafeteria had strawberries. Everyone there knew about her gift and she wasn't afraid to tell you about it. She told me that strawberries were here favorite, then she asked me if I wanted any. Before I could even answer she was coming back with some strawberries for me. We spent the whole evening eating them and talking about anything and everything. That's one thing that I'm going to miss. She was like a grand daughter to me."

There were many others that came up to speak about all of the times Emma has helped out and I couldn't believe how nice she was. She helped so many people there, even stopping an old man from committing suicide when he felt like no one cared about him anymore. When it was time, Emma's parents made their way up there.

"Emma is truly an amazing child. She will always be in our hearts. Her joy for life was something extraordinary. She never really caused any trouble. About a year ago is when she started to have visions. She would never tell anyone and we started to notice her mood drop. When she told us we were concerned for her well being. Then one night she just sprung it on us that we should take her to a facility. We were against it but she said that she needed to be there. She got all of the information and everything. We both had a gut feeling that she was right. We would visit her every chance we got." Emma's mother spoke before her husband took over.

"Recently, she started telling us about a boy. We thought she had a crush on him or something but that wasn't the case. Whenever we would visit and asked to see him she would say that we couldn't because he was sick. She told us about two boys visiting him and then another one started to visiting him as well. The one that started visiting recently seemed to be the subject of her conversations. She would always tell us that he was special. We didn't really understand why she thought he was special." Then one day she told us it was because he was pregnant. We were really starting to worry about her until one of the nurses told us that she was telling the truth. Work started to get in the way and we weren't able to visit her as often as we did. On Christmas we were devastated that we couldn't visit her because of the weather but we promised to come as soon as we could. We found out that the two boys she always talked about spent Christmas with her and gave her presents. It was incredibly nice of them and we can never repay them enough. After Christmas she wasn't talking as much and we thought it was because of us. She quickly told us that that wasn't the case but she wouldn't tell us why."

"I finally got her to talk but she only told me that she had a bad vision. Every time I visited her, I tried to get her to tell me what the vision was about. She told me that if she told me it would mess with everything that was set to happen. A few weeks later we were told that she was killed. We were devastated and while we were cleaning out her room at the facility we found a note she wrote. The note explained everything that happened or from when she wrote it, was going to happen. We couldn't seem to believe that what she wrote was true. That she risked her life trying to save another. We always knew she was a wonderful child and she always will be in our hearts."

Her parents stepped down and gestured for Logan to go up there. He stood and walked to the podium, wiping his tears.

"Hello everyone, I'm Logan Mitchell also known as the boy who was sick. I was put into the facility because I did some things that I'm not proud of which put, not only my life in danger, but my friends and family in danger as well. Luckily, I had them and they helped me through this for me to be standing here, ready to take care of my little family that I'm starting. When I first met Emma she had to be the sweetest little girl ever. For a while I wondered why she was in here since she seemed like the perfect child. When she told me I didn't believe it. Then as time went on everything she started telling me was coming true. From the specials in the cafeteria to basically anything that happened. Then one day she seemed a little down. When I asked her why she told me that me and my boyfriend were in danger. At first, I didn't really think that she was telling the truth. She seemed to know that I didn't believe her so she proved it by telling me that we were having a girl. When my boyfriend told me that he was having a girl, I didn't know what to do. Emma stopped talking to me like she always did. I was begging her to tell me something about what was going to happen but she said that she couldn't. I started to get paranoid about everything which ended up extending my stay at the facility. My boyfriend, Carlos, was constantly telling me to calm down so I could leave the place and we could be together again. As time went on, I stopped being so paranoid and on the day I was leaving the facility everything seemed to just spiral out of control. I can't really tell you what happened but Carlos can. Carlos can you come up here please?"

He looked at me as everyone seemed to do the same. I started to get a little nervous with all the attention on me. James helped me up to where Logan was and I stepped in front of the people. I didn't notice until now that a lot of people were here and they were all staring at me. Well, some of them others were crying or looking at Emma's casket that was in front of the stage I was on.

"Um, Hi, I'm Carlos Garcia. When I first met Emma, she was talking to Logan. She was surprisingly very polite. I had never met a little girl as nice as her. I didn't talk to her as much as Logan did but we had a some conversations. On Christmas when I found out her parents couldn't show up I knew we had to do something. I mean, it's Christmas. The day that Logan was released, while we were saying bye to everyone an old man charged at me with a knife. I didn't realize it until it was too late. I thought that he was going to kill me but Emma jumped in front of me. While the man was being taken away I was by Emma's side, telling her that she would be fine. She told me that this was suppose to happen and that she was going to a safe place. I know that people say things happen for a reason but I just wish that this never happened and she was alive and well." I said, breaking down a little towards the end.

Logan pulled me in for a hug before helping me off the stage. The priest came back up and we said a prayer for Emma. Then the choir sung a song before it was time to go to the grave sight. I said bye to our moms before we headed out of the church with everyone else. Logan helped me into the limo once Emma's parents were in. When he climbed in, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Both of your speeches were beautiful." Emma's mother complimented.

"Thank you, yours was beautiful as well." Logan said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Are you alright son?" Emma's father asked me.

"I'm fine, just getting a little tired." I told him.

"Don't worry, we'll be home in a little while, then you can sleep as long as you like."

"Will you hold me?" I said, looking up at him.

"Anything you want." He said before leaning down, kissing my forehead tenderly.

"You guys are so adorable. If you two had a Tv show, I swear I would watch it religiously." Emma's mother said, making us laugh a little.

"She's not kidding." Her husband added, smiling at her.

When we pulled up to the grave sight we climbed out and walked over to Emma's casket, gathering with everyone else. The priest said a few words and we all blessed Emma on her journey to heaven before she was lowered into the ground. Everyone tossed a white rose onto her casket as it was lowered.

Everyone began to leave after giving Emma's parents their condolences and some even came up to me and Logan. They also wished us a happy journey in raising our daughter. Once everyone was fairly gone Emma's parents walked over to us and we made our way to the limo. Everyone climbed in and I was exhausted. I was starting to drift off but Logan told me that we were almost home.

"Thank you guys for coming." Emma's mother said.

"You don't have to thank us." Logan said and I nodded in agreement, too tired to do anything.

"Well, we're still happy that you two decided to show up."

The limo came to a stop outside of Logan's house and we all got out. Logan held my hand as we walked up to the door. The door was already unlocked which was odd. Logan's mom was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a smile on her face. Logan looked at me with a confused face matching mine before we both looked at the woman. Emma's parents walked around us.

"Where is it?" They asked Logan's mom.

"Upstairs on the right, three doors down, on your right." She told them. Logan looked at me again and I just shrugged.

"Did you boys ever ask about the baby name?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"We completely forgot."

"Well go ask them right now before they leave."

"I'll go." Logan told me.

"No, both of you need to go."

We both gave Logan's mom a weird look before going up the stairs. Logan opened the door and we both gasped.

"SURPRISE!" James, Kendall, my mom, and Emma's parents screamed. I started to tear up and everyone quickly rushed over to give me a hug. They built a nursery in the room across from Logan's room.

"Well, do you like it?" Kendall asked.

I nodded my head and said, "I love it."

The walls were white with gold trimming that matched everything in the room. There was a stack of teddy bears in one corner and a rocking chair in the other. Towards the back of the room was a balcony and I could see that there was a child safety lock on the door. Right next to where I was there was a doll house and a toy bin. Above it was a bookshelf that already had a few books on it. But the best part had to be where the crib was.

"Look." I told Logan, pointing to the wall above the crib.

Above the crib, made out of building blocks, was the name Emma spelled out.

"We heard about you two wanting to name your daughter after ours and we thought it was a good idea." Emma's mother said.

"Thank you." I said, giving her a hug and then moving to her husband.

"Thank you to everyone for this."

"Yeah, this is truly amazing." Logan added.

"Well, we think you two deserve it." My mom told us as Logan's mom walked over to the door.

"We decided to give her the room with the best view of the backyard." She told us.

"What's that?" Logan asked, pointing to the lock.

"Child safety lock. I had everything in this house with a child safety lock on it. Every door, cabinet, and anything that can be a danger to children. We have a gate for the steps but we don't need to put it up until she starts walking."

"I'll teach you guys how to work them." James said.

"Who's going to teach you?" Kendall asked him, making everyone laugh.

"We can't thank you guys enough for this." I said, pulling everyone back into another hug.

I couldn't ask for more of a better family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you guys cry because I did. This is why I don't like killing people in my story. Just think that Emma was just a somewhat minor character. I don't see how people can kill major characters. On another note can someone please help me with the whole image thing. I seriously need a better one than that crap I already have up. I just don't like it. What are your thoughts on it? REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I don't want to update so soon but then again I do. It's like I want the story to be over but then again I don't. Does that make sense? Probably not. Anyway, there's only one chapter left :'( But I guess that means I can work on other stories now. Well before I start getting all sappy I better just let you guys go ahead and read. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>It had been about a week since Emma's funeral and our surprise. During this week it was sort of a baby shower but not at the same time, if that made sense. I was due in about a week so no one really had planned for anything with everything that has happened. My mom wanted to do something big but I told her that it wasn't needed. That still didn't stop everyone from bringing gifts.<p>

Even Jo showed up. I hadn't seen her in so long it was crazy. She sure was shocked to see how much I've grown. We talked about everything that's been going on. I told her about Emma and I showed her the nursery. She told me that she misses me at work even though I didn't work for that long. That led us to talking about me falling and how if I didn't this would be weird. The next day she came back with a gift and it was a very pretty frame that had Emma custom made into it.

For now all that was in it was the sonogram picture. Logan thought we should wait until she actually got here but I couldn't help myself. Ah, my Logan. He has been taking care of me since he's came home. Our moms both say that he's spoiling me but I think that they're just overreacting.

Right now I'm lying on our bed as he feeds me grapes and the butler fans me with palm leaves. I'm only kidding. The butler went to get me some tea. Kidding, kidding. Although I could go with some grapes. Oh! covered with chocolate, with...ice cream! Yes! That would be the best. Oh god these cravings are getting weirder and weirder. But it sounds so good!

"Babe, are you okay?" Logan asked me, coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm fine. Just trying to calm my cravings."

"What is it this time?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling at me. He has always wanted to know what crazy things I craved for lately.

"Chocolate covered grapes with ice cream."

His eyes widened as he made a face. I didn't know how to describe it. It was like a cross between amusement and disgust. The face he would always make when I told him my cravings.

There was one craving that shocked the hell out of me. I wasn't going to tell him though because he'd just get all cocky about it. I'm not telling you either! Okay I'll tell you. It was him. Well, more of him him, if you get what I'm saying.

It was expected since I am pregnant. I just didn't know it was that strong. Every time he would walk into the room I wanted to moan out for him to just, you know, fuck me. I'm glad that craving was gone but I did kind of want it back. But I was far too into my pregnancy and I didn't want to take any risks.

"Babe," He said, placing his hand on mine to get my attention and I looked up at him.

"We are going to take a bath, together." Boy am I glad that my craving for him was gone because at this point I would've lost it.

"Okay." I said before he helped me off of the bed. He stopped me in front of the mirror and I groaned as he began to strip me.

"Shh, you're beautiful."

"I look like a beached whale."

"You do not."

"So if I looked like this for the rest of my life would you still be with me."

"Of course."

"You're lying."

"And your delusional." He continued to strip me.

"But why do you have to do this every time we walk in here." I whined.

"You're over-exaggerating."

"I am not."

"So every time we walk in here I strip you out of your clothes and put you in the tub."

"Yes." I said with a pout and he laughed.

"Come on just look into the mirror."

"Only if you get naked too." I said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"You remember what happened last time you saw me naked."

"I was emotional!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Because you need to let that go and get naked with me."

"I'll get naked with you in the bath. Right now I want you to look at how beautiful you are."

"Yes because whales are so beautiful."

"Don't make me sing that song again."

"Logan, I swear to all that is mighty if you sing that damn One Direction song again, I'm leaving and I'm going home."

He laughed at that but I was serious. I mean I have no problem with the song but when you hear it over and over and over it gets to you. The first time was romantic. The second time was okay. By the fifth time I wanted to hit him but that was the hormones talking.

"This is your home."

"My other home."

"Okay, okay. I won't sing it."

"Now get naked with me."

"Carlos-"

"Please, I feel odd like this. Be naked with me. Please? I'll let you do that thing you said you wanted to do."

"Really?"

"Sure."

Before I could even blink he was running out of the room, only to come back with the camera. He asked me to take naked pics of me being pregnant for him and I told him flat out no. He kept pushing it until he finally gave up. I was thinking about it this morning and figured it wasn't so bad. He smiled at me as he held the camera up. I put my hand in front of the lens before it went off.

"What's wrong?" I answered him by pointing to his clothed figure.

"And I'm not taking a picture standing here like this."

"Well, how do you want to take the pictures?" He asked me as he took off his underwear and shirt.

"In the tub so people won't see my stuff because I know you're going to want to print these out."

"Fine." He said, setting the camera down.

He walked up to me and spun me to face the mirror. I let out a groan but stopped when he wrapped his arms around me to place his hands on my stomach. He leaned down and kissed my cheek before he started to kiss all around my face. His last spot was firmly on my lips. Without a word he grabbed the small basket that we put the dirty rags in and slid it next to the tub, placing the camera on it.

He walked back over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the tub. He stepped in the large jacuzzi tub and I stepped in after him. The tub was filled high with bubbles and he helped me sit down and then did so himself. I moved so that I was in between his legs and he kissed me on my cheek. He rubbed his hands over my stomach and I held his hands as I leaned back, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. I reached down and picked up a small amount of bubbles and put some of them on his nose.

"Take a picture." I told him.

He reached over and grabbed the camera and held it in front of us. He connected our lips and didn't pull away until there was a flash. We both turned to face the camera and smiled before a flash went off. We took multiple pictures before he began to wash me up. Okay maybe I was a little spoiled but I can't help it that he loves me. I let out a yawn and he smiled at me.

"Come on, it's time to get you back to bed." He said before helping me out the tub. He helped me dry off before putting on my clothes and climbing into the bed. As Logan got dressed I was really starting to see how he was really spoiling me.

"Do you need anything?" He asked me.

"You know Logan, our moms are right. You're spoiling me."

"I'm just making sure that you aren't the least bit uncomfortable." He said as he got into the bed.

I noticed he had the camera with him. He showed me the photos he took and some of them he deleted because it was either fuzzy or something was off. We had about six or seven photos. He sat the camera down and cut off the lights. The light of the Tv was the only thing that lit the room. We were watching some criminal show when I dozed off. When I woke up I immediately sat up at this weird feeling.

* * *

><p>Logan's POV<p>

I woke up before Carlos and I was a little happy at that. Most of the time he was up before me and I could never make him breakfast. I know I'm spoiling him but I can't help it. He's my baby and he's having my baby. I need to take care of them. I fixed him a nice breakfast of pancakes, sausage, and eggs with a side of orange juice.

I placed the items on one of the serving trays before grabbing it and heading upstairs. As I walked past the front door, the doorbell rang. I groaned and sat the food down on the table next to the steps. I opened the door to see Kendall and James standing there.

"Hey, buddy." James said, smiling at me. I turned away from him and grabbed Carlos' food.

"Wow, is that for us?" Kendall asked. I just ignored him and headed upstairs. I heard James close the door while Kendall laughed at me ignoring him.

"You could've put on some clothes before answering the door." James said as they followed me upstairs.

"This is my house."

"Well, you need to get dressed. You and Carlos." I pushed my door open and saw Carlos sitting on the edge of the bed holding his stomach.

"Babe?" I asked him, sitting his food down.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know. I think s-" He stopped and lurched forward. I ran over to him, kneeling in front of him.

"Are you going into labor?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I've never been in labor before."

"Logan is your mom here?" James asked me.

"Yeah but I think she's sleep." Before I could even finish my sentence Kendall was gone, running down the hall.

"Everything's going to be fine." I told Carlos.

James walked over and said, "Do you feel any pain?"

Carlos nodded but then he shook his head.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"The pain comes and goes."

"Oh my god it's happening." My mom said from the door. All she had on was her robe and her hair was a little messed up.

"Those are called contractions honey. It's time to go."

"Wait aren't you suppose to wait until they're like five minutes apart or something?"

"James, we don't know where this baby is coming out, we have to go to the hospital now." My mom told him before gesturing for us to get moving.

"Logan go put on some clothes and get something for Carlos. James and Kendall help Carlos down stairs. I'll go get the car." She said before she left out the room. I ran to the closet, throwing on some sweats and grabbing some for Carlos. I helped him into them before we took him downstairs. I opened the door and I could see my mom in the car on the phone.

"We're taking him now just meet us there." She said as we helped Carlos into the car. He sat in the back seat and I got in with him. I held his hand as my mother pulled off, James and Kendall close behind us.

"Just breathe slowly, you're going to be fine." I told him.

"If I wasn't in so much pain I would be so excited." He said before he gave my hand a squeeze. I had to balance out the pressure so he wouldn't hurt my hand.

"Mom did you just run a red light?"

"Logan it's fine. No one was there." She told me as she continued to speed down the road. I could see tears coming to Carlos eyes and I didn't know what to do. I leaned down and kissed him and he seemed to calm down a bit but I could tell he was really trying to hold it all in.

"Carlos just let it go."

"No, I don't want to yell at you."

"It's fine. I know it's part of the process." I told him but he still shook his head. When the car came to a stop, I looked up. We were at the hospital already? No there was a cop stopping us for children to cross.

"Mom!" I said, when she backed the car up and swerved around her.

"The kids were safely on the sidewalk and she was taking forever." I have never seen my mom like this. She was like some bad ass 'fuck the police' type of mom. As she sped I was trying my best to comfort Carlos.

"You're going to be fine, baby."

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT! I KNOW I AM, I'M JUST IN FUCKING PAIN!"

My eyes widened in shock at his outburst as my mother snickered behind the wheel.

"I'm so sorry, Logie. I-"

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. I don't have any reason to yell at you when you're trying to help. I-" He was cut off by the sounds of sirens. I turned around to see that the police were behind us.

"Ugh, I'm going to get in so much trouble for this." My mom said before she sped up. She didn't slow down until we reached the hospital.

"Go in there and tell the lady at the desk Carlos' name. They already know what to do. I will get James and Kendall to bring Carlos in."

I nodded my head before giving Carlos a kiss on the cheek. I got out of the car and sprinted towards the door. The police officer was coming into the parking lot and the car stopped upon seeing me. By the time they told me to freeze I was already in the hospital. I ran up to the front desk, pushing a lady out of the way complaining about not being seen quick enough.

"C-Carlos Garcia." I told the nurse.

"Carlos Garcia? He's not due until-"

"Next week I know! It's happening now."

"Oh my god!" She said, getting up from her chair. A few seconds later I saw James and Kendall bringing Carlos in as the nurses brought out a wheelchair for Carlos.

"Get him to the operating room stat!" The nurse told them before she paged the doctor.

The nurses rolled Carlos to the back and I followed close by. As we were walking the nurses were holding folders and flipping through things. When we reached a room they had us change into hospital gear. Carlos in a hospital gown while I put on the scrubs. We then move to the operating room where they began to check Carlos vitals and stuff.

"Okay, so your contractions are far enough apart for us to still perform the cesarean." The nurse told us before the doctor came into the room.

"Are you Carlos Garcia?" He asked Carlos.

"Yes!"

"Don't worry Mr. Garcia, we will get your little girl out as soon as possible." I looked down at Carlos on the table and he smiled up at me.

"You aren't in any pain?" I asked him.

"Oh, no, we've injected a muscle relaxer so Mr. Garcia won't feel a thing." The nurse told me.

"Now, lets begin so we can get you guys your daughter." The doctor said, putting on his gloves.

Everyone put on their masks and I put on mine and Carlos' before they put a curtain up so we wouldn't see. The doctors began to move around and ask for different supplies. I just kept my eyes on my love. He was smiling up at me and I was doing the same. All we had to do was wait for a few more minutes and we would have our little girl in our hands. I wanted to just scream in excitement but I knew the doctors were trying to concentrate.

"You look like you're about to burst." Carlos said to me.

I smiled down to him and said, "I feel like I'm about to."

He laughed a little when we were interrupted by a loud cry. I looked up and saw that they were taking her to clean her off. They walked over to us and I couldn't control my shaking.

"Do you want to hold her?" The nurse asked me.

I nodded my head and she placed her in my hands. She still had her eyes closed as she made small noises here and there. I leaned over and showed her to Carlos and his eyes began to fill with tears.

"We have to check her over to make sure she's fine." The nurse told me. I handed her over before looking at Carlos.

"We're officially parents." I told him before leaning down and connecting our lips.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Emma. I'm your Grandma." My mom whispered to her as she rocked her back and forth.<p>

Carlos had been sleep for about three hours now. The doctors told me that it was going to happen because of all the drugs they put him under so he would be able to heal. He woke up a few times but mindlessly mumbled things before going back to sleep.

Mrs. Knight stopped by with Katie to congratulate us and to see Emma. Mrs. Garcia was on her way here since she just got off of work. James and Kendall were in the cafeteria, getting something to eat for everyone. Mrs. Diamond said she would get here as soon as possible. Jo came past before she went to work. She said that Emma was absolutely gorgeous and everyone agreed with her. She opened her eyes a little earlier and we saw that she had hazel eyes. She looked more like Carlos but had little features from me. My mom sat her back in the bassinet next to Carlos.

"You and Carlos are going to make great parents." She told me.

"And you and Mrs. Garcia will make great grandmothers."

"Don't say that. It makes me feel old but thank you."

"Mom, you are old."

"No, you just had children young. So technically, I'm not old."

"Yet." I whispered, walking over to Carlos as she sat in the chair against the wall.

"So, what happened with you and the police."

"He understood but he gave me a warning since he was about to get off." She told me, smiling.

"Lucky. If it was me he would've given me a ticket."

"No, that's because your momma still got it going on."

"Not for long." I chuckled as she glared at me before looking back down at the magazine she was reading.

"Hello, Hello." Mrs. Garcia said, making her way in.

"Where is she?" She asked, once she saw us. I pointed to where Emma was and she smiled, making her way over. She slowly picked her up, supporting her head.

"Oh my gosh, she's so adorable. She's like the perfect mix of you two."

"I know." My mom agreed. They had to be crazy, she mostly looked like Carlos.

"No, she obviously looks more like Carlos than Logan." Kendall said, walking in with James right behind him.

"Stop lying and give me my food." My mom told Kendall. He handed her food before handing me mine.

"We got some for Carlos but he's been sleep forever."

"Lets see you give birth to a child and stay fully awake after." I told James as he handed me my drink.

"Piece of cake." He said, laughing after everyone scoffed at him.

Carlos woke up about an hour later and the nurses came in and cave him some medicine and checked his wound. He ate some of his food before he fed our daughter. Just before he started Mrs. Diamond walked in and immediately stopped him. She said that no precious little girl was going to be drinking baby formula from a hospital.

Ten minutes later, she had one of her personal assistants bring the best formula a baby could drink, her words not mine. Everyone wanted to say that it would be doing to much but then again, no one says 'no' to Mrs. Diamond. Besides, she wasn't hurting anyone.

"So what's her full name?" Mrs. Diamond asked.

I looked at Carlos and he smiled at he before he said, "Emma Christina Garcia-Mitchell."

"Christina was our second choice for a girl name." I informed them.

"I couldn't have named her any better myself. Although something shorter would've been my choice but length doesn't matter."

"Like James Michelangelo Benedict Diamond." James said and everyone stared at him, shocked.

"No way your name is that long." Kendall gasped.

"Your middle name is David." Mrs. Diamond quickly told him.

"I know. I just wanted to see everyone all shocked." James said, smiling.

"Idiot." Kendall whispered next to me, making me laugh.

"I hear laughter, that must mean good things." Someone said as they opened the door. I smiled to see Mr. and Mrs. Newman (Emma's parents).

"Hey!" I said, getting up and hugging them. The seemed to be in a happy mood. they said 'hello' to everyone and gave Carlos a light hug before saying 'hi' to Emma.

"She's beautiful." Mrs. Newman said.

"I know, she's got her father's looks." I told her.

"Which one?" James lamely added.

"I'm sorry, please excuse my boyfriend and his corny jokes."

"Hey, these corny jokes got you." James cleverly said, making Kendall blush.

"Knock, Knock. I'm here to check on things." The nurse said, making her way in. She checked Carlos' bandages and looked over Emma.

"We think we found out why you went into early labor." She told us.

"Did you have a bath sometime yesterday by chance?"

"Yes, me and Logan had a bubble bath."

"Carlos!"

"What?"

"You aren't suppose to take baths because they induce labor." Mrs. Garcia told him.

"We were never told that." Carlos said in our defense.

"Well, that means we we're right. Thank you for your time. Make sure you rest up and I'll be back to check on you later." The nurse said before leaving.

"I guess it was kind of my fault." I spoke.

"How?" My mom asked.

"I sort of suggested the bath."

"But it didn't harm anyone." Carlos added.

"That is true." James added before it grew silent.

"Well, James and Kendall were suppose to be getting you two because they were honoring our Emma at the facility."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I can see why you couldn't show up." Mrs. Newman said, smiling at Carlos and Emma.

"They built a statue for her." James said.

"Yeah, it's right out by the lake." Kendall added.

"We need to go visit it." I told Carlos.

"I hate to burst you guys bubble but now that Carlos is no longer pregnant you two need to focus on your school work." My mom told us.

"How bad could it be?"

"Logan, you and Carlos are failing." Mrs. Garcia said.

"And graduation is in a few months." James added.

Me and Carlos seem to share the same look of 'oh crap'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know what you're thinking. I forgot about school too and apparently so did Logan and Carlos. I'm trying to finish the last chapter up and post it as soon as possible. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry about the shadiness of the delivery because I honestly don't know how a c-section is and I just went with what I knew. I also hope you guys liked the name. I know it's a little long like Mrs. Diamond said but I couldn't help it. I thought it was cute. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ugh I hate final chapters. They make me cry just knowing it's over. Well, I hope everyone has enjoyed this story so I'll just let you guys get to the reading. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>Me and Carlos have been in piles of paper for the past couple of months. We had to do school work from months ago up until now. We were so grateful that Mr. and Mrs. Newman volunteered to watch Emma for us. James and Kendall wanted to do it but they needed to focus on their schoolwork too. We couldn't thank them enough for their help.<p>

We were currently in the study room where we've set up for our science project. The last of four we did today as well as two papers. We still needed to finish a book report but that was on a book that we've both read before so we saved that for last.

"Logan, what is this?" Carlos asked me, holding up some papers.

"Um, I think it's something Kendall dropped off. I never got a chance to look at it." I told him.

"It looks like math worksheets." I groaned and let my head hit the table. Carlos chuckled as the test tubes and beakers clang together.

"I can work on these while you do that."

"I'm almost finish. All I have to do is...yep I'm done." I told him.

"This work is so exhausting. And here I was thinking recovering from giving birth was hard. At least then I had help."

"Hey, I've been helping you."

"We're doing this together so technically you're just doing your part. We need someone to help us."

"James and Kendall did give us all of their notes."

"But Kendall takes half the notes because he's barely paying attention and as for James...just look." He said, holding up the paper.

"His penmanship is amazing."

"Logan, you can't read it!" He said, slamming the notebook down. Carlos couldn't read cursive and that's all James wrote in.

"I can't read it or you can't read it?" I asked him.

"You know what I meant."

"Why don't you take a break?" I suggested, sensing him getting a little upset. "I can handle everything from here. The math doesn't look that hard."

He sighed and made his way out of the double doors of the study. He's so dramatic, opening both doors like he's been in here forever. I looked back down at our project before closing my books and things.

All of the science projects are done. Completed. Guaranteed an A. Now all we needed to do was the math and book report. I got up and walked over to where Carlos was moments ago, picking up the papers and looking at them. These look like they were torn out of a sixth graders book. the only problem was there was a lot of them. Minus well get to work.

Within 20 minutes I was complete about half of the papers using the calculator app on my phone. How we missed all of this work was beyond me. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I threw another completed paper off of the desk and onto the floor. The second it fell over I was quickly against getting up and getting it.

I was at a different desk out than the one with the science chemicals on it because I didn't want to risk spilling anything on it. Carlos came back in, dramatically pulling both doors open as he entered. He changed out of his jeans and into some sweat pants and a tank top. He walked over to me, his bare feet hitting the wood floors before he walked onto the rug, where I was.

"Do you want me to help?" He asked me.

"Sure, can you pick up the papers I dropped?"

"Okay, besides being a maid which you already have."

"Leave Jean out of this, besides she has to clean the rest of the house."

"Is there anything _else_ I can do."

I finished up the last problem of our last paper and sat my pencil down.

"Sure, come on over here and give me a kiss." I told him.

He smiled and came around the table to sit in my lap and began kissing me. We only did small pecks, not wanting to getting into something, knowing we were going to make a mess. We heard the doors open and broke apart, Carlos stayed in my lap though.

"Oh no, not in here. This place can't get any messier than it is now. Take it to the bedroom." Jean said, walking in. She was the new maid my mom got and lets just say when she cleaned my room she found some things about me and Carlos. Like that we've had sex almost everyday.

What can I say? Nine months without sex took its toll on both of us. Carlos climbed out of my lap and tugged my arm, out of the room.

"Can you pack up the papers into the folders for us please?" I asked Jean as Carlos pulled me past her.

"Sure, as long as you don't make too much of a mess in your room." Jean told me.

"No promises!" Carlos yelled back as he tugged me up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Do you think anyone will remember us?" Carlos asked me as we pulled up to the school.<p>

"I doubt anyone's here since it's the end of the school year. Probably some juniors that we had science class with." I told him as I got out of the car, grabbing the stacks of make up work we completed.

My mom told us that the school said that we needed to return the work today if we wanted to graduate. I thought it was pretty harsh that they were being so strict but Carlos reminded me that they probably didn't have to call.

"I just wish we got someone to watch Emma for us." Carlos said as he grabbed her car seat from the backseat.

"It's fine. All we're doing is taking papers back."

We walked up to the front of the school to see that there were kids all in the front and in the cafeteria. I guess they didn't have classes in session. As we walked in some of the kids that looked like freshmen were staring at us before looking at Emma. I held the stack in one hand as I opened the door for Carlos.

We went to every class we had to turn the papers into and watched them enter them in the system for our final grades. Then they printed it out and we had to turn it in to the principal so we could get our Graduation robes. Our last class we had to go to was our Science class.

"Where it all started." Carlos said as we walked in.

Mr. Francis was sitting at his desk and when he looked up at us his eyes seemed to bulge out of his head as he took off his glasses.

"Mr. Garcia and Mr. Mitchell?" He asked us.

"Mr. Francis." We said in unison.

"I haven't seen you two in so long. There had been talk that you two were facing trouble. I'm glad to see that you two are both doing well." He said, coming over to give the both of us hugs.

The classroom was empty of students and there were boxes filled with science equipment. Carlos sat Emma on one of the empty tables, taking her out of the carrier while Mr. Francis pulled me to the side.

"We heard about your run in with drugs. We're all so glad that you pulled through happy and healthy. You are happy, right?"

"Of course. I couldn't be happier." I told him, smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Well, I sort of lost it when I found out I was going to be a father. I didn't think I was going to be able to handle it. I was stupid."

"What made you see that?" He asked me and I looked over at my family. Carlos was showing Emma the table that me and him sat at.

"My loving family and friends made me see that this was a special opportunity for me, for us. They made me see that I was ready to take on something like this. That taking care of a child was going to be a challenge for us but we're going to get through this and raise a beautiful baby girl." I told him and he smiled at me.

"She is beautiful." He said before he walked over to where they were.

"What's her name?" He asked Carlos.

"Emma."

"And how old is Ms. Emma?" He asked, leaning down to be at her eye level.

"Say 17 weeks." Carlos told her. She just continued to stare at the man before looking over at me.

"Almost 4 months old. She's beautiful. It's nice to meet you Ms. Emma." Mr. Francis said before looking back at me.

"I see you two are here to return the work you missed."

"Yup." I said, handing him the papers. He walked back over to his computer and began to put in our grades while skimming the papers.

"We truly have missed you two and you're crazy antics during my class." He told us as he typed away.

"We've missed coming here." Carlos said, walking up to stand next to me, holding Emma. Once he was finished, he printed the papers.

"Can you get those out of the printer for me?" He asked us. Carlos handed Emma over to me before he went over to the printer, grabbing the papers.

"So what do you plan on doing after this year?" I asked him.

"I plan on retiring and getting away from these children and spend more time with my wife." He said, as he signed the papers.

"I bet Mrs. Francis is excited about that." Carlos said.

"Oh, she is. She's excited to go on all these expensive trips." He said, making us laugh a little. "Well, here you two go. I hope you two the best with raising your daughter." He told us, handing us the papers.

"Thank you Mr. Francis." Carlos said, giving the man a hug.

"For what?" He asked.

"We want to thank you for being a good teacher and for bringing us together. If it wasn't for you me and Logan would've never met."

"Oh, stop. I didn't do anything but my job." He said, blushing a little.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have our little girl here." I told him, snuggling Emma closer to me.

"Well if that's the case I want to thank you for being the knuckle head you were, listening to that iPod in my class. Now get out of here being all mushy." He said, making us laugh.

"Bye, Mr. Francis." We said in unison as we left, Carlos putting the papers in Emma's carrier as I held her.

"Bye, see you two at Graduation."

"Oh you will!" Carlos said, skipping down the hallway.

"Look at papa being silly." I said to Emma and she gave a little laugh.

We headed into the front office and turned all of our papers in. As we waited for the secretary to come back with our graduation robes, Emma was trying to reach into my mouth. She seemed to be getting frustrated that I wouldn't let her.

"What is she trying to do?" Carlos asked me.

"She's trying to touch my tongue ring. Ever since she saw it, she's been trying to get it."

"Well, let her see it. I don't want her to start crying."

"But I just got it repierced since I had to take it out at the facility."

"It should be healed by now. Just let her see what it is, maybe she'll stop then."

I sighed and stuck my tongue out for her to see the purple ball there.

"We have your graduation robes right here." The secretary said, coming back out with our robes in her hand.

"Ow!" I screamed when Emma pulled on my piercing. I felt her jump in my arms before she started to tear up.

"You scared her." Carlos said, taking her from me, calming her down.

"She hurt me." I said, taking the robes from the secretary with a 'thank you'.

"Tell daddy you're sorry." Carlos told her and she made little noises.

"It's fine." I told her.

"Is it?" I asked Carlos, holding my tongue out for him to see.

"Oh it's fine you big baby." He told me before putting Emma in her carrier.

As we exited the building some kids were running but came to an abrupt stop, sliding a little.

"Sorry." They said before running around us.

"Are you ready for that in a few years?" I asked Carlos as we walked towards the car.

"I am but are you ready for her to start dating."

"Hey, slow down now. All I was talking about was the running in the house, not dating."

"You're going to have to have the conversation at some point in time."

"Yeah, just not now." I said as we got into the car.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to cry."<p>

"Me too." Carlos said in agreement with Kendall. I looked at James and we both looked at our emotional boyfriends.

"We haven't even walked in and you're already getting emotional?" James asked them.

"Some of us didn't get a chance to cry on the way here." Kendall replied and James eyes widened.

"I had something in my eye because someone wanted to wind down their window."

"Yeah, right." Kendall said before the music started to play for us.

"Do you know where everyone's seated?" Carlos asked me as he adjusted his cap.

"They said that they were all going to be on our right. A few rows up, towards the stage." I told him just before people started to walk out. Carlos gave me a quick kiss before going to his spot.

We all walked out in alphabetical order to our cheering family members. I was the last one out of the four of us to walk out and I was surprised by the amount of people that were here. It didn't take me as long as I thought to spot our families because the second I looked over my mother started screaming. I groaned and blushed in embarrassment as I heard people in front and behind me laugh.

We took our seats before the principal walked out on stage. As she gave her speech I spotted Carlos. He was looking right at me. I winked at him and he smiled before winking back. I turned to face forward and when Mr. Francis saw me I gave him a small wave. He nodded his head back at me since he couldn't wave at the moment.

A guest speaker came on and talk to us about how we need to grab life by the horns and make sure we take advantage of every opportunity we face. He also told us to always be kind to the people we encounter because they may end up being the one person to change our lives for the better. His final thing was "Don't burn bridges as you cross them because you might have to come back across one of them."

The Principal came back on and talked about family and fortune and opportunities before the Valedictorian came up. That could've been me up there if I had done what I did these past months all school year long. Oh well. I looked over to see Katie had Emma in her lap, fixing her hair as my mom took pictures. She took the flash off because she didn't want to be caught. I shook my head at her once she saw me looking up at her. She smiled and took a picture.

The Valedictorian gave a speech about how we shouldn't let things bring us down but see them as a new way to better ourselves. If we give up the first time we face adversity then we will get nowhere in life. And something about working at a low class job will prepare us for better paying jobs or something. I stop paying attention because I was starting to get uncomfortable with sitting in this chair and my ass was starting to hurt. It seem like I wasn't the only one either.

Once she was finished they started have people get up to get their diploma. You could tell where everyone's families were because one section of the crowd would cheer louder than the rest. The first person out of the four of us to go up there was James and you could hear Kendall cheering for him as well. The next person to go up was my boyfriend. The smile on his face made me smile as he shook the staff's hands up there. Next was Kendall, who almost fell on his way up the steps. I shook my head because you could tell he was crying which is probably why he almost fell.

When they called my name I carefully walked up the steps before I turned a deep shade of red upon hearing my mother scream incredibly loud. I shook the staff's hands before quickly exiting the stage, grabbing my diploma.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you the class of 2012!"

* * *

><p>Once Graduation was over me and Carlos had one place to stop to before we went to the celebration dinner. We pulled up and parked in the parking lot. I got out and grabbed Emma, taking her out of her carrier instead of taking the whole thing. I held her on my side as Carlos grabbed my hand. We walked into the front doors and I felt Carlos squeeze my hand.<p>

"Hey, Mrs. Jones." I said as we walked up to her at her desk.

"Oh my goodness. Hello there Logan and Carlos. I see you two have grown well and you're daughter is very beautiful."

"How's everyone?" I asked her.

"Everyone's holding up pretty good. We had a couple of nurses quit because they couldn't handle it after everything went down. Since then we've gotten new staff and a few of our patients have been released." She told me.

"Say, hi to Mrs. Jones." I told Emma. She smiled at the woman before looking up at me. Her little hand reached up for my lips but I shook my head, gently pushing her hand away. I wasn't going to let her pull my piercing again.

"She is such a cutie."

"Thank you. Can we go in for a few?" I asked her. She nodded her head before buzzing us in.

As we walked in I felt Carlos squeeze my hand a little tighter. I knew this was going to be hard on him but we still needed to. When we walked some of the patients looked at us. Some of them looked familiar while others were new. I said 'Hi' to the ones I knew and they were all happy to see us and to see Emma.

They knew why we were here so they didn't keep us for that long. Me and Carlos headed out to where the lake was and the second we stepped out there we immediately saw Emma's statue. It was big too. We walked over to it and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. It was the perfect statue of her. I heard Carlos sniff next to me as my eyes began to water a little.

"I miss her so much." Carlos finally spoke. By the sound of his voice I knew he was crying.

"I miss her too. She was a wonderful little girl."

The statue was of her in one of her flower dresses, holding her favorite teddy bear. At her feet were beautiful flowers that surrounded her. Carlos walked over and sat down the flowers we bought here. I felt a few tears escape and a few seconds later I felt a little hand on my face. I looked down to see our Emma focused on wiping the tears off of my face. When she looked at me I saw a little sparkle in her eyes. I looked up to see one particular star shining bright as Carlos laced his fingers with mine.

"You know, I have a feeling that she's with us right now." I told Carlos.

"Me too." Carlos said as I looked down at our daughter.

**THE END **

* * *

><p><strong>EXTENDED ENDING  EPILOGUE **

We heard the door behind us open and we turned around to see Mr. and Mrs. Newman. We smiled at them as they made their way over to us.

"Hi, you three." Mrs. Newman said giving us both hugs followed by Mr. Newman. They both gave Emma a kiss on her forehead before she laid her head on my shoulder.

"The statue is beautiful, isn't it." Mr. Newman said and we both agreed.

"So we know why we're here but why are you two here?" Carlos asked them.

"Well, we just came here to share the good news with everyone."

"Good news?" I asked them and the nodded, smiling.

"I'm pregnant." Mrs. Newman told us.

"No way!" Carlos yelled.

"Congratulations." We told the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE <strong>

James and Kendall both pursued their acting careers before they each ended up getting a part in an upcoming major film that later earned them 2 Oscars and 4 Golden Globes. They later decided that it was only right that they got married. Their wedding was broadcasted on E! with multiple celebrities in attendance.

Logan and Carlos are both raising Emma with the help of her Grandmothers, Two famous uncles James and Kendall, and loving Godparents, Mr. and Mrs. Newman. Later in the year, she was introduced to her Godbrother, Michael.

Together they stole the show as the flower girl and ring bearer at Carlos and Logan's wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is suck a bittersweet moment right here. I will truly miss typing this story but I feel like it ended in a good way. You guys don't know how many times I had to changed the Epilogue because it didn't fit right. Then I got rid of it but then I was like they need and epilogue. I hope you guys like it and liked this story as well. Please, even if you haven't before, please review. Tell me if you liked this story or not. Oh and just because I think this will push you to review I have a picture of what Emma looks like in my head. **

**tinyurl**

**.**

**com**

**/9ah48m3**

**I love you guys so much for reading my story and reviewing and alerts and everything. ****REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**-BigTimeGaga**


End file.
